The New Rider
by acquiringwriter
Summary: After Zeus decides Eragon needs help defeating the evil King, he sends the famous Percy Jackson to help. Complete with Epilogue! Sequel, "Similarities" is out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've been reading a few different crossovers between Inheritance Cycle & PJO, so I've decided to make one of my own. I've only read the first book [which sucks, but anyway] so the IC characters might be OOC, so just review and tell me what I got wrong, and I'll try to fix it. HoO never happened.**

_**Third Person POV – Mount Olympus**_

On Mount Olympus, the gods were arguing.

"They are in need! We must send Percy to Alagaesia," Zeus said.

"No! You will not send my son there! He has finally gotten out of one war!"

"Enough! All in agreement show a raise of hands." Most everyone except Poseidon raised their hands.

"It is decided. We shall send Percy at once." The King of the gods raised his hands as a golden light shot down to the mortal world and engulfed the son of Poseidon.

_**Percy's POV**_

I woke up from the birds chirping outside my cabin. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting from the sunlight.

I looked around at my surroundings, taking in the green grass and blue sky. Wait, grass?

I sat up quickly. I was not in my cabin. Or anywhere that I recognized.

I checked my pocket. Riptide was there.

At least that was normal.

I started to stand to my feet but was startled when someone yelled, "Halt!" I stood frozen.

A man with blonde hair and pointed ears walked up to me with a sword.

"Who are you?"

"I am Percy Jackson. Where-"

"Do you fight with the King?"

"What King-"

"How did you get here?"

"I don't-"

"Have you come to help us?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't even know who this King is or where I am. And who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer. A leader of the Varden, and you my friend, are in Alagaesia."

"What's the… Garden?"

"No, Varden. We aim to overthrow the evil King and bring peace to the country. Will you help us?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't want people to become slaves under an evil King. "I'll help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter 2 of **_**The New Rider**_**. Sorry it took soo long, I'm just updating this whenever I feel like it or when I need to get rid of writer's block.**

**So, I know that Eragon becomes an elf, so he's an elf, and he's part of Hrothgar's clan, so that's in here. This is right after TLO, so HoO hasn't happened. Oh, and this is right after the battle of Farthen D****ûr [Did I spell that right?] with Durza. He knows that he's Brom's son and he has the ring, and Brisingr [Is that right?] Murtagh is a good guy.**

_Percy's POV_

That Mr. Eragon Pointy-Ears guy led me into a mountain range, and towards a waterfall. We passed through it, and I allowed myself to get wet, not wanting anyone to be suspicious.

"We just captured a caravan that Galbatorix was using to transport some of his dragon eggs, so you might be just what we need. It would be nice to have another dragon rider around."

"How many eggs did you capture?"

"A total of four. We have one green, one red, one black, and one white one. The red one has already hatched for my half-brother."

Okay, so he wants me to see if a dragon will hatch for me. Wonderful.

"Is that where were going now? To the eggs?"

"Nay, I'm taking you to Nasuada now. She's the leader of the Varden."

I nodded and walked behind him. He stopped in front of a set of large wooden doors.

They opened by themselves, and we walked forward to meet a young, but strikingly beautiful African…Alagaesian? Nevermind, she was beautiful.

She turned to us and her eyes fell on me. Her black eyes seemed to search my soul.

"I see my vassal has brought someone else with him?"

"Yes, milady. This is Mr. Percy Jackson. I found him in the eastern fields."

"Interesting," she turned to me. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't. But I promise on my life and my blade that you can trust me."

"I do not see a blade. Is this a joke?"

"No, wait." I reached into my pocket and pulled out Riptide.

"What is that?" Eragon asked.

"What? You've never seen a pen before?"

"What's a … pen?"

"It's like a pencil, but it uses ink," I explained.

"A … pansel?"

"No, Pen-sill," I pronounced.

"A pencil? What is that?"

"Never mind, just watch." I uncapped it to reveal my favorite sword, a blade that had saved my life many times.

"This is Riptide. My father gave it to me."

"And who is your father? Does her know of the Varden?"

"I'm not sure. But who my father is doesn't matter."

"Well, if you refuse to tell us, I can have the Twins extract it from your brain."

"Okay, I'll tell you, my father is Poseidon."

"Who's Poseidon?

"You know? God of the seas, storms, horses, earthquakes?" They shook their heads no. "Really, you got nothing?" They nodded. "Oh well," I noticed a glass of water on the woman's desk. "This should show you what he can do." I used my powers to move the water out of the glass and made a trident in mid air. Then a horse trotting and finally I put it back in the glass.

The woman just stared at the glass like it was contaminated.

"So you are a son of Poseidon?"

"Yes, I'm a demigod. Half mortal, half god."

"Can you fight?"

"Yes, I'm one of the best fighters my family knows."

A new voice arrived. "Let's put him up against an elf, that'll show him how good he really is."

I turned around to see a tall raven-haired woman with pointy ears and slanted green eyes. She had a bow slung over her back, and a short sword sheathed at her hip.

"Okay, I accept that challenge." She led me to an arena.

"Who am I fighting?" I asked.

"You will be fighting me, Arya of Ellesmera."

I nodded and prepared myself for the fight, getting into a defensive stance.

She lifted a sword. We circled each other for a bit, until my ADHD took over and I lunged at her.

She sidestepped my first swing, but when I dropped to the dirt, swung my leg in a wide arch, she panicked slightly and jumped over it, giving me a chance to hit her in the back with the flat of my blade.

She glared at me, but spun around and attacked me.

I blocked her blows with difficulty, for I had not expected her to be as strong as she is.

I pushed her back, rolled under her swing and put the tip of my blade at her throat.

She stiffened.

"Looks like I win," I said, breathing heavily. I capped Riptide.

"A great fight, indeed. I deem your worthy to fight for the Varden on the behalf of the Queen."

I thanked her, and she left.

Eragon turned to me. "Never have I seen someone beat Arya in one try," he smiled. "Aye, you must truly be a good swordsman, and maybe a great Rider."

"Are we to go to the eggs now?"

"Yes. We'll go right now."

"Okay." I followed the elf to a well-guarded area with several guards patrolling the area.

Eragon whispered something under his breath and the door opened. Inside were three what looked like beautifully polished stones, but I knew that they held small dragons inside.

One was an emerald green, one was midnight black and another was spotless white.

"Rest your hand above each one for at least twenty seconds, then move on the next one."

I did as he said, and there was no activity from any of them.

I did another swipe, and at the last second, another consciousness from the green egg brushed against mine.

The shell started cracking and it fell off the pedestal it sat upon. It shattered upon impact and in its place, was a small little green dragon. It had small legs, and large wings that seemed to weigh it down. It squabbled up to me, then tilted its head to the side, with its large green eyes full of curiosity.

I reached out cautiously, and it butted its head against mine.

I felt like Thalia was giving me a hardcore shock, but much worse. I felt energy pour into me, so much that my body couldn't withstand it and I fell towards the floor.

I was out before I hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for Chapter 3!**

**So, Percy has bonded with his dragon, what shall the name be? Oh, I know that Galbatorix knows Murtagh's true name, but in this, since it's a fanfic, he doesn't and Murtagh is a good guy [just for those of you wondering]. And **_**No**_**, I will **_**not**_** bring any other PJO characters into the fic. And yes, I know Arya becomes a rider. She'll just become the rider for the white dragon mentioned in chapter 2.**

**I'm kind of leaning towards making Percy fall in love with someone here. Who should it be? And since I'm leaning towards that, Percy and Annabeth are only friends.**

**Enjoy chapter 3.**

_Percy's POV_

I woke up, what to my guess, was several hours later.

There was a tingling in my hand, and a small dragon in my lap.

I almost jumped in shock, about to draw Riptide, but then I realized that it was _my_ dragon. My emerald green dragon. That has no name.

What should I name it?

Hmm, not Greenie, wait. What gender is it? I lifted it up slightly, only to see it had no private.

How about Alexō? It means to defend… and I don't doubt that it'll save my life.

There we go, I'll name it Alexō.

The dragon promptly woke up and started rubbing its scaly head against my hand.

I tilted my hand up a bit so I could scratch under its chin.

In the middle of my palm, was a spiral scar that looked like a dragon flying. It shone silver, and it was raised above the rest of my skin. I rubbed my fingers over it.

"I'm going to name you Alexō," its head shot up. "Do you like that?"

It whined in agreement.

"It's about time you woke up," a deep voice said.

I shot up into a sitting position to see a somewhat tall man with black shoulder length hair like mine.

He had deep blue eyes, the looked like the ocean on a calm day.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Murtagh. Eragon's half-brother. I'm the Rider of the Red Dragon. Whose name is Thorn," he explained.

"Why'd you name him that?"

"He got a thorn stuck in his foot, so I said thorn while taking it out and he liked it, and when a dragon likes a name, he won't take it back."

"Interesting," I guess my dragon's name is Alexō.

"Have you named your dragon?"

"Yes, Alexō. It means to defend."

"Eragon has requested your presence. Follow me."

I slipped on some clean clothes from the wardrobe and followed Murtagh to a room that kind of looked like the war council at Camp Half-Blood.

Eragon, with all his elf-ness and another elf sat across from the dark-skinned woman from yesterday.

"Greetings, Percy Jacksson," the she-elf said.

"No, its just Jack-son. Not Jack's son."

"My apologies, Argetlam, you were requested here because we are debating whether or not to send you to Du Weldenvarden to help your training."

"I'll go." I'll need help understanding this dragon Rider business. Eragon spoke up. **[A/N: Oromis and Glaedr are still alive.]**

"Beware, once you go, you will never eat meat again. I doubted it myself, but during my time there, I found it very difficult to eat meat."

"But I like meat. I can't just give it up!"

"You're not just giving it, the things you learn there will change your views. There's no doubt about it."

"Very well, I guess I'll go," I paused. "Is Murtagh going?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, Murtagh and I are going as well. I still have much to learn."

"If you guys are going, then I'm going," I said.

"Very well, we'll leave in the morning. It's about a two weeklong boat ride, so we'll start teaching you the ancient language on the ride there. We'll have Arya on board, so she'll teach you. I'm just going to fly straight there."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

Eragon nodded and dismissed the meeting.

I woke in the morn, at the brink of dawn.

I gathered was supplies I had and headed to the place where Eragon had told everyone to meet, with my dragon in tow.

Eragon and Murtagh were already there, talking while their dragons flew around.

The blue one, who I assumed was Saphira, was much larger than the petite red dragon, Thorn.

"Ahh, Percy. You've arrived." He looked down at Riptide. I had put it in sword form and sheathed it. "When we get to Du Weldenvarden, we'll have Rhunön alter your sword so you can store energy in it. We'll also train your mind during the journey."

"Whoa, _alter_ my sword? I like my sword the way it is!"

"We're just going to add a gemstone to the pommel for you to store energy."

"Just don't mess it up."

He held out his hand.

"What?"

"Give me your sword. I'll take it with me to Ellesméra to have Rhunön work on it while you two are on the way here."

I was reluctant to give him my sword. "It is enchanted. It always returns to me."

"Is that so? Surely if you purposely gave it to someone, then it would not come back until you yourself took it back, yes?"

I had hoped he would not think of that, but yes it was true.

From his expression, he knew what I was thinking. "I was taught in Logic, my friend. I always have a way out." I handed him Riptide in its sheath.

"Don't lose it. Or you'll pay."

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shurʼtugal," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"Upon my word as a Rider." And with that, he somersaulted upon his dragon's back and they flew off.

"He likes to show off his elf-awesomeness, doesn't he?" I asked Murtagh.

"Yes, yes he does. Hopefully we'll be able to get turned into elves. That would help."

We left soon after, but we left on a boat.

I used my powers to speed us up a bit, so we could get out of Surda and towards Du Weldenvarden.

The long trip had begun. And soon shall my training.

At the end of the first day, we had gotten farther than Arya had expected possible.

"With how fast we're traveling, we'll make it to Du Weldenvarden in less than a week. That means we'll have to start your training your mind. Murtagh already knows this, so it's just you I'll be teaching."

"Okay, let's get started."

She nodded. "Alright, first lesson. I will enter your mind, you just have to think of a way to get and keep me out."

I started to retort her statement, but then I felt something brush against my mind. It started getting bigger, so I began to think of ways to block it.

A wall!

I mentally imagined a wall around my brain, and little workers that pushed everything that wasn't mine out of the walls.

The consciousness faded into the background.

"Very good. Not many get it on their first try."

"Well, I'm a fast learner."

"I see," her voice trailed off.

We spent many hours together, her teaching me the basics of expanding my mind, erecting barriers, telling when others are accessing my mind, that kind of stuff.

When I had learned all this and could access it at will, she moved on to Magic.

"Wait, so, because I'm a Rider, I can use magic?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said simply.

"So Magic like this?" I used my powers to lift some of the water in the river beneath us out of the river.

"How did you do that? You didn't even speak the ancient language, and I know you're not good enough to just think it," she asked.

"This is my power. I was born with this. I got it from my father."

"Was your father a magician?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation; did she not hear anything I said when I first arrived?

"No, he's a god."

"There are no such things as gods."

"Well, my father is one. So, there's proof."

She ignored me and went on to explaining magic and its uses.

"You can use it to kill, heal, help, unlock things. It is helpful for many things."

"Am I going to learn how to use this… magic?"

"Aye, you are. We're going to Ellesméra so you can further your ability in swordsmanship, and learn magic."

"Cool."

She looked around. "Well, since you learned everything I had to teach you, I guess you can just meditate for the rest of the trip."

"Meditate?"

"Just close your eyes, and keep your mind wide open." **[A/N: Anybody recognize that?]**

"Uh, okay." I closed my eyes and let my barriers fall. I extended my mind towards my surroundings, lightly touching everything around me.

Arya accepted my presence in her mind, and mentioned for me to focus on nothing, but everything at the same time.

I tried what she said, but I always got distracted from looking at everything, and focused on a salmon that was swimming next to us, trying to get to me.

_Hello, offspring of Kílf! Are you going to Du Weldenvarden?_

_Yes, why?_ I asked.

_Meet with Landar Fargo and tell him Kílf sends her regards. Ask for her gift._

_Will do. Thank you for the information._

I continued searching my surroundings.

"Learn anything?" Arya asked.

"Only that went we get to Du Weldenvarden, I'm supposed to look for a guy named Landar Fargo and ask for Kílf's gift. Whatever that means."

She looked shocked for a moment, but then her face became the familiar mask of indifference again. "Ah," she said.

There must be something she isn't telling me.

I let the subject drop and continued meditating.

It was an interesting experience, I could feel everything happening, but I could really only _focus_ on one thing. I tried focusing on two things on separate fields of vision, but I could only do that for a few minutes.

For the next couple days, I continued to learn about magic and its uses.

I also meditated for almost three hours after every meal, and for a couple minutes before I went to bed.

Around noon on the sixth day, I saw a giant forest come into view.

"Is that Du Weldenvarden?"

"Aye, it is. Such a wonderful place."

"It looks like a giant forest."

"That's because it is. We don't destroy trees for the making of buildings, why not when we can sing the trees to make the houses for us?"

"You _sing_ houses out of _trees_?"

"It's not that difficult. Not stop being immature."

"I'm not being immature! I strike it odd that you sing and a house pops up!"

"A house does not just 'pop up' so to say. It takes weeks to properly sing a house. Whereas, a bow, you can sing in five minutes."

"I hate bows."

"Don't worry. You'll learn how to use one."

"That's a bad idea. I'm probably the worst archer in the world."

"You'll learn. And if you really are the worst, we'll use magic to teach you. Everything in Ellesméra succeeds."

"Okay, whatever." I did not believe a word she said.

After that conversation, she taught me the elves greeting customs, and told me that I would need them while I was here.

I looked at her. With the sunlight hitting her face, and the wind blowing her hair, she looked really pretty.

She must have noticed me staring and looked at me. She rolled her eyes at me and stalked away.

I think I heard her mumble something like, "Another Eragon," but I wasn't entirely sure.

I mentally slapped myself for being rude.

She only came around me again to tell me that we were fifteen minutes away from Ellesméra.

"Okay, thanks."

She nodded and walked off.

"Alexō! Where are you?"

He came bounding up and jumped on my chest, knocking me over.

"Hey, buddy. What have you been up to?"

I suddenly felt full, and happy, like I had just played for hours straight, but I wasn't tired.

Then I realized that my dragon was sending me those sensations as a way of telling me what he had been doing.

"Did you play with Thorn?"

He sent me an affirmative response.

"Okay, well, we're about to get to Ellesméra so don't leave my sight, got it?"

It looked like he nodded.

I walked to the stern of the boat and saw Arya. She looked at me and nodded.

"When do dragons learn to fly?"

"Since the training he will receive here will require him to fly and breathe fire, he will probably learn much earlier than most, as will Murtagh's dragon."

"Okay."

/^\

We waited in silence until the boat docked at a port in Ellesméra. The rope lashed itself around the stable, courteous to my powers.

We all stepped off the boat, and Arya led us through the city, until we reached a grand hall made out of trees and branches.

I looked around. We walked to the end of the hallway and stopped.

A large set of hickory wood doors swung open by themselves.

We strode into the middle of a grand room that kind of reminded me of the Throne room on Olympus.

We knelt at the throne of a middle-aged woman. She had striking green eyes, and raven black hair. She looked like an older version of Arya.

"Rise, my daughter." Arya stood to her feet. Wait is Arya a princess? "Rise, humans." I rose to my feet next to Arya and Murtagh.

"Why have you entered my domain? To learn?"

I did the customary elves greeting gesture, but then said, "Yes, I am here to learn magic and swordsmanship."

"Then let us begin," she said.

**Phew! That was a long chapter! Thanks for reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm excited about how many hits this story is getting!**

**Thanks to everyone who has offered to help with the chronology and facts!**

**Just to those who are wondering, I'm practically re-writing the books, so I'm just gonna let the story write itself.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

_Percy's POV_

It has been almost three weeks since we had begun training.

The elves had used some kind of magic on Alexō so he was growing faster than he normally would, but he seemed to like it.

Maybe because when he gets bigger, he'll be able to breathe fire.

Oh well, so far, every single day, without fail, I have to meditate for three hours! I can't even stay still for three minutes!

Unusually, I have been able to stay still and patient long enough to get my meditation done with. Maybe it's because of me being here in Du Weldenvarden.

I don't know. There are a lot of weird things about this place.

All I know is that I'm here to train and get better at Magic.

The only problem is that I can't seem to say the words needed to speak magic.

It's like my brain won't do it. I think it's because my brains hardwired for Ancient Greek, not this language, but oh well.

I studied the language a lot today, and Oromis is just getting worried.

I woke up the next morning and headed to Oromis's hut. I would of flown there, but Alexō still isn't big enough to ride, not yet at least.

"Percy, you've arrived early."

"Yes, I wanted to see if there was something you could do, maybe some spell you could cast to let me be able to speak the ancient language."

"There is a spell, but it was only used once, a very long time ago."

"Is there someone who can cast it?"

"Yes, Arya and the Queen can. And I might be able to talk them into doing it. You'll need the ancient language to be a true rider."

I nodded and thanked Oromis before he left to talk to the Queen and her daughter.

**/^\**

I waited for almost three hours until Eragon arrived.

"You're here early. Does something ail you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm waiting for Oromis. He went to speak to the Queen and Arya about casting a spell on me so I can speak the ancient language."

"Ah, well, I have your sword to give back to you."

He held out Riptide in a simple metal sheath.

"Rhunön put a sapphire at the pommel and sharpened the blade a bit, it's sharper than it was before."

I thanked him and started to walk away, but then I remembered what the fish told me.

"Wait, Eragon. Do you know who Landar Fargo is?"

"No, perhaps Arya knows. Maybe you should ask her."

I thanked him and left. As I passed by a couple houses, Oromis walked past me.

"Percy, what a pleasure."

I nodded, "Do they know how to cast the spell?"

"Yes, they're gathering their magic to cast it on you tonight."

I nodded. "Thank you, Oromis-elda."

He dismissed it with a wave. "What are you up to?"

"I need to speak with Arya about a man named Landar Fargo."

His eyes lit up. "Ol' Landar? I know the man, he's right behind you," he yelled to a tall elf walking behind us. "Landar!" His head spun this way.

Oromis waved him over.

"Yes, Oromis?"

"My friend is looking for you," he said, motioning for you.

"Yes, human?"

"Kílf sends her regards and tells me to ask for her gift."

"I see," he paused. "Follow me."

I followed him to a small, out of the way, wooden hut.

He looked around his hut for a second, then his eyes landed on a chest in the far corner.

He looked around to make sure no one was around, then opened it carefully.

**/^\**

Inside there was a green set of full body armor, a wooden shield studded with gems, a belt that had some gems on the sides, and a sword in a sheath.

He pulled everything out and set it in front of me.

"Kílf came to me twenty years ago, and she foresaw this day, and she had me work on these items for you, Argetlam. I even had Rhunön make this sword for you."

He held out the sword. The hilt was wrapped in leather strips with a fairly large emerald for the pommel. The cross-guard was made of metal and shaped like a dragon, with its wings extended to either side. The blade erected from a spot on the cross-guard where the dragon's jaws were open.

The blade was long and thin, like some of the sword in our armory. The blade itself was green, like the fields of grass back at Camp.

The sheath was also green, and had scales that looked like Alexō's did. I grasped the blade in my right hand. Along with Riptide and the Curse of Achilles, I would be almost unstoppable in battle, until it came to Magic, then I'd be slaughtered like an insignificant little dracaena.

I swung the blade around me like I was fighting the air.

The smooth blade cut through the air with no hesitation. As I watched the blade, the color on the blade shimmered like light coming through water.

"Its name is Adurna, the word for water."

I nodded.

I strapped on the belt and clipped Adurna on one side and Riptide on the other.

I slipped my new shield on my left arm. It fit snugly.

Landar packed the armor in a pack and handed it to me.

"Take care of this stuff, Percy. It's important."

"I will, thank you." I turned to leave, but he called me back.

"Kílf has one more thing for you." He handed me a scroll. "Don't let any one see it, except your teacher, and that's only if he asks. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, I understand.

**/^\**

I left his house and took everything to my little dorm. I set down my pack of armor, my shield, and my scroll.

Then I walked to Oromis' hut to continue my training.

When I saw Arya there talking to Oromis, she turned to me and smiled faintly.

"Arya, what are you doing here?"

"I am now a Dragon Rider." She lifted up her right hand, showing the gedwëy ignasia.

"For what dragon?"

"The white dragon. It's a male."

"When did it hatch?"

"Just now, almost three hours ago."

"What are you going to name it?"

"Fírnen."

I nodded.

"Are you going to train with us from now on?"

"Yes, I am. I'm also going to help teach you since Oromis can't cast any spells to show you."

I had one more question for the new dragon rider.

"Are you and your mother still going to cast that spell on me tonight?"

"Yes, we are."

**A/N: There's chapter 4!**

**Next chapter: Islanzadí and her daughter cast the spell on Percy. And what's in the scroll given to him by the mysterious Landar Fargo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Remember, Fírnen is white, not green. He still has the deep voice though.**

_Percy's POV_

Later that night, Arya called me into the Royal palace.

I met her at the entrance and she led me through the Palace and into the courtyard behind.

Islanzadí was sitting on a stone bench with her eyes closed in concentration. Arya told me to sit in front of her, and the Queen lowered her arms on my shoulders

Arya sat behind me with her hands on her mother's.

They both started speaking in the ancient language, so fluently I couldn't understand them, and then I felt it.

The energy.

Energy like no other began flowing into my mind, and for a moment I thought of throwing up my mental shields, but I associated it with the spell and left my mind open, albeit unwillingly.

Then I felt a foreign presence in my mind, unlike Arya, or any of the dragons.

_Perseus, it is I. Fear not,_ the voice said.

_Who are you?_ I asked.

_I am Hectate, I am using my power to give you the ability of speaking the ancient language, even though it had been forbidden of casting on demigods eons ago, _she turned silent for a moment, _the world has forsaken the power of the Dragon Rider for too long._

_Thank you, Hectate._

Arya and Islanzadí finished their spell moments later.

"Did it work? If you can understand us, then it worked," They said in the ancient language.

I responded in the same language. "I understand you." Switching back to English, I said, "Amazing! I could speak it perfectly!"

"The power of magic." Arya turned to me. "I shall ask that you speak in the ancient language from now on. It will help in your studies, and it will help the elves understand you."

I nodded.

Islanzadí stood shakily. "You may leave now, Rider." I nodded once more and left quickly.

When I arrived at my loft, Alexō was licking his chaps.

_Hey, what happened? You seem excited,_ he noticed.

_I can speak the ancient language now, and without flaw!_ I exclaimed.

_How? _My dragon seemed thoroughly stumped.

_Arya and her mother, the Queen, cast a spell on me so I can speak it! They would have failed, if not for a goddess from my homeworld._

_What's a goddess?_

_It's a girl version of a god, a divine being with extraordinary powers. They're immortal and bleed gold blood._

_Sounds like an interesting being._ He paused for a moment. _And you said homeworld. You speak like you weren't born in Alagaesia,_ Alexō said.

_I wasn't. I was born in a city called Manhattan._ We talked for several more hours, just enjoying the closeness of our thoughts.

It was an unnerving feeling, having someone other than yourself inside your head all the time, being able to hear his thoughts.

I told Alexō about myself, my powers, Poseidon, and everything else that he asked about.

The next morning, I gave him a copy of all the words I knew in the ancient language.

_So, this Annabeth girl? _He asks, _were you two romantically involved?_

I laughed. _Ha, no, we weren't. We're just friends. She might like me, but I don't like her, not like that._

_What a shame, she seems like a nice girl._ Alexō was quiet for a moment. _Do you think I'll ever find a mate? The whole dragon race is running on extinct. Soon, there'll be no more dragons._

_I'm not sure, Alexō. Maybe you could try with Saphira,_ I encouraged.

_I'm not sure; I think she has a thing for Glaedr, or maybe Thorn. Fírnen and I are the two youngest dragons alive, so I doubt she'll pick either of us._

I patted him on the snout. _You never know, she might pick you. You just gotta show her that you're the best. Fly the fastest, fight the strongest, and breathe the hottest fire, and she'll have her eye on you._

He sat up a bit straighter and lifted his head higher. _You're right! _He paused for a moment, and tilted his to the side a bit. _I have to go see Glaedr; he just called all of us for our lessons._

We said our goodbyes and he flew off.

"I guess I should go see Oromis."

I ate a quick meal of leaves and different plants, but I noticed there was no meat.

"Eragon was right, there is no meat here," I said to myself.

I finished up eating and walked over to Oromis' hut for my day of training.

**/^\**

I finished early, and Oromis let me go back to my hut.

When I arrived, I started cleaning and oiling the armor and weapons Landar got me.

Then I remembered the scroll, and how he seemed so secretive about what was in it.

I got up and walked across the room to where I had stashed it.

When I opened it, the page was filled with lines and lines of text.

Oh joy.

I started to read.

**/^\**

It took me almost three hours to read all of it, but I'm glad I did.

The scroll had told me about a way to boost my power, and how to keep increasing it.

It was fairly obvious, but I never would have thought of it had I not read about it.

The scroll's technique said, when you meditate, reach to the stars and draw their energy, for they will never run out.

It said to do that every night before I went to bed, and in the morning, my maximum power reserves will have gained that much energy.

Over the course of the next two weeks, my power reserve increased almost ten-fold.

I was training with Oromis now, and when he saw me do something with magic that would have crippled me before, but now only made me sweat, he asked me, "Percy, how did you get so powerful?"

"What do you mean?" I was kind of hesitant to give up my secret.

"Your power, I just saw you a moment ago, and if you would have tried that when you arrived, you would've died. Now you're only tired."

"Just come to my quarters tonight, I'll show you… I don't want to say it aloud."

**/^\**

When Oromis arrived at my doorstep later that night, I showed him the scroll Landar Fargo gave me.

"What's this?" he asks.

"It's a scroll I received as a gift from Kílf."

"What's in it?"

"A way to boost my power." I quickly explained the process and how it works.

"Interesting, I had completely forgotten about this. We should share this with the others."

"I'm not sure," I started.

"Nonsense, we're sharing it first thing in the morning."

"Okay," I said.

**/^\**

We shared the technique the next morning when we all had gathered.

It caught everyone by surprise.

What happened next caught even me on surprise.

"We're going on a trip. All of us," Oromis said.

"To where?" asked Murtagh.

"We'll be going to Vroengard. Eragon knows why."

"To give us another boost in our power," he says.

"Why? What's there?" I ask.

"I have no clue. A werecat by the name of Solembum told me to go there when my power was insufficient."

"So we just go there and we get more powerful?"

"No, we have to speak our names at the Rock of Kuthian."

"Okay," I said. I highly doubted that we could just say our name and we'd be granted power. There was obviously going to be something more.

"So, when do we leave, Master?" Arya asked.

"We'll leave in the morning. I have saddles for Alexō and Fírnen."

Arya nodded.

"May I go ahead and have my saddle, Oromis-elda?"

"Sure, it's right over there." He pointed to a chest near the door.

I walked over and pulled out a huge saddle.

_Alexō! Please come here._

_Be there in no longer than five minutes. I'm in a match with Fírnen for Saphira._

I laughed. _Okay, be safe._

I set the saddle down outside the door and waited for Alexō.

Sure enough, almost five minutes later, Alexō comes flying and lands in front of me. He's bleeding in several places.

_You win?_

He sent a feeling of pure joy over our link. _Yes, I did. I'm one male closer to Saphira._ I healed his wounds.

_Well, that's good. I got you a saddle. I thought we could fly a bit, you know, just get away. It's been a bit since we've flown._

_Sounds like fun. Strap it on._ I worked on strapping the saddle around Alexō's belly and back.

I climbed up and secured my legs.

_Let's fly!_ Alexō roared and took off. I was startled at how fast he had gotten. _Have you been practicing your take-offs?_

_I have, did you like it?_

_I did. That was a nice take-off. It was pretty fast._

_Well, I have to be the fastest in order to win Saphira's heart._

We flew for an hour before we even thought about going back, and we did soon after.

As Alexō landed, I undid the straps and jumped off.

I unhooked the saddle and placed it to the side so he could get comfortable.

_Goodnight, Percy._ Alexō said after I extinguished the flameless lanterns in the room.

_Goodnight, Alexō._ Soon snores and rumbles could only be heard in the room.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm spoiling you with a second chapter… I had it done, so here it is! Currently working on CH7!**

**In this chapter: Percy and the others will set off for Vroengard, and what will they find?**

_Alagaësia – Percy's POV_

We awoke and readied ourselves for the trip early in the morning, like before dawn.

I was so tired, it was _not_ funny.

I kept stumbling in my armor and mumbling like a bozo.

"Are you tired, Percy?" Eragon mocked.

"Shut up, Eragon," I managed.

_Geez, Percy. You are tired. Here let me give you some energy._

_No, forget it. Just give me some faelnirv._ The elven liquor was known to give energy.

Eragon passed me a canteen filled with faelnirv.

I took a sip. New energy flowed through my veins.

"Thanks Eragon."

"No problem, my friend."

After I had secured both my swords, Riptide and Adurna, and my shield to Alexō's saddle, I readjusted my belt with the jewels and my armor so I would be comfortable.

We set off at dawn and flew for the entire day, ending the day near the Spine.

We rested the night, and started again in the morning.

We reached the coast by noon, and Glaedr said we should continue on.

We were almost to Vroengard when a powerful headwind sprung up, blocking our way.

_We'll have to travel above it. It's the only way._ Glaedr says.

Alexō flapped his wings and we tried to get above the headwind, but it seemed to go on forever.

We finally hit an updraft and it took us extremely high.

I saw the curve of the world, and then Alexō folded his wings and shot threw the clouds like a missile.

I saw the mass that was Vroengard approaching fast.

_Alexō! Pull up!_

I only heard him laugh before he unfolded his wings and slowed our descent. I looked around to see my fellow Riders emerging from the clouds as well.

They were pretty far behind us, so we were in the lead.

_You did say I had to fly the fastest, didn't you? _Alexō asked.

_Shut up, you lizard._ In response to my insult, he flipped upside down and started diving again. _Okay! You're not a lizard! I surrender!_ He straightened out.

_Good, don't call me a lizard again, or else I'll lick you._

_What's so bad about being licked?_

He sent me a photo of what one of the deer he had eaten the other day. Its skin was all ripped up. It was pretty nasty.

_That's what happens when I lick stuff._

_Ouch._

He laughed again. _Yeah, ouch._ The rest of our descent was spent in silence.

When we landed, Saphira landed next to us.

_That was some fast flying, Alexō, _Saphira says.

_Duh, um, I- t- thanks. _Alexō stammered. I chuckled to myself and slipped off his back.

When all the others had landed, we searched for a suitable place to make camp.

Then I started feeling sick.

"Oromis, why do I feel sick?"

He seemed alarmed. "Cast a spell to keep toxins away." I quickly cast a spell and the sickness left me.

"Why did I have to cast that spell?" I asked.

"This island is poisoned."

We finally found a good campground and settled down.

**/^\**

The next morning, we found the Rock of Kuthian.

After speaking our names in both English and the ancient language, we started to get worried.

_Maybe it should be our true names,_ suggested Glaedr.

_What's a true name? _I asked.

_It's basically a couple words that sum up your entire being._

_Can my true name change?_

_Yes, it can. _Glaedr responds.

_How do I find my true name? _I asked.

"Glaedr and I already know our true names, and we'll help you in any way we can."

Eragon beat me to the question, "How do we find our true names?"

"Just think about all that you are, your goals, your failures, your feelings for others, anything that you can think of and put into words."

We all dispersed to our corners of the camp, deep in thought.

I started thinking about my name; my _true_ name. It would have something to do with my loathing for Kronos, and Galbatorix. My love and friendship with Alexō. My father might be in it.

"I have no clue, Alexō. Gotten any progress on your name?"

_Not really, I've had a few close calls, that much I'm sure._

"Well, just keep trying." It was more to myself then to my dragon.

I craned my head to look at the huge dragonhead lying beside me.

I had my arm over his head, for he was still small enough to do so, but he wouldn't be so small for long.

The night wore on, Saphira found her name, as did Thorn and Murtagh, saying 'We've known our names for awhile.' Arya had said the same thing, although her dragon couldn't stand on the same grounds as his Rider.

Eragon had gone on a walk to clear his mind, and I have been contemplating whether to join him or not. My mind's kinda fuzzy right now.

Then, in the black of night, a name came to me. I had never been so sure of anything in my life. It contained more flaws than I had hoped, but it seemed heroic and mysterious at the same time.

I whispered it under my breath.

Chill-bumps covered my arms and a shiver ran up my shine.

I started grinning. _Alexō! I know my true name! I found it!_

He wasn't as excited as I was, for he was still frolicking over his name. _Good, now you can help me._

_Okay, tell me everything about _you_ Alexō._

Our conversation took place longer even into the night, until near the brink of dawn, we found his name. It showed that he was royalty.

_My dragon's a noble! Who would of thought of such a thing?_

_Oh, be quiet Perseus._

I spun around, with a serious look on my face.

_Where'd you hear that?_ I asked harshly.

My dragon seemed hurt. _You said it to yourself during the night, and then I put the names together and realized that Percy is short for Perseus. What's so bad about going by your full name? Besides, I think it sounds cooler._

My anger subsided. I knelt down and stroked his snout. _I'm sorry, Alexō, I shouldn't have lashed out like that._

_It's okay, small friend. I forgive you._

I smile. _Thanks._ I laid down under his wing. He wrapped his neck and his tail around us protectively. I heard his snores soon after.

Then with my dragon, I fell into a deep sleep.

**/^\**

Everyone was awake by noon.

It had only taken us a day and a half to find all of our names, for Eragon had found it in the middle of the night (must have been sometime after I fell asleep) and Fírnen had found his this morning.

"Great! Now lets go see what's inside that rock!" Everyone else seemed equally as irked as I did.

We arrived at the Rock of Kuthian almost ten minutes later, having flown there.

We stood at the side of the rock and said our names, one by one.

The rock gave a rather loud hiss, and a door swung open, steered by magic. A downward slope penetrated the darkness in front of us. When we had all entered, the door slammed shut (Yep, just like in the movies), leaving us in darkness.

"Naina," said Eragon and the hallway lit up.

"Let us be on our way into the dark abyss of the unknown," I joked.

"Yes, let us continue," agreed Arya.

Oromis and Glaedr led the way, followed my Eragon, then Murtagh, Arya, and finally me in the back.

We were walking at a slower pace than I imagined so my ADHD kicked in and I started looking around at the walls. That's when I saw it.

A slit.

There was a slit in the wall; it was kind of like the small slit in between the threshold and a slightly ajar door.

"Guys," I said. Everyone stopped.

"Yes, Percy?"

"I think I found something."

"Go check it out, we'll wait here." I acknowledged his statement and pushed on the wall.

It opened without a noise, leading to another hall.

I repeated the light spell Eragon had used.

The hall had many twists and turns, but it finally stopped to reveal an atrium with a raised ceiling.

The stone walls melted into each other as if they had been smoothed with magic. A small river flowed through the left side of the cavern, coming out from one wall and leaving by going under another.

A chest was sitting closed in the middle of the room, with a glowing omega and the letters S.P.Q.R. etched into the top.

A statue of with the likes of Zeus was erected directly behind the chest. The statue was strange though. It was thinner than Zeus was, and he had pointed ears. He held the same leaf-shaped blade that the elves had, and he had similar armor. I realized this is what Zeus would look like if he were in Alagaësia.

A statue of a man dressed in thick garbs stood to the left.

He was shorter, and he had a messy mop of hair. He held a staff in his left hand; in his right he held a skull.

He looked handsome, with a square jaw and a little bit of beard stubble. I assumed this was Hades.

I looked to the right, and found a statue of a woman, with long flowing hair, and a trident in her right hand. She had a greave of olive leaves wound in her hair, acting as a headband.

The woman wore clothes that flowed like water.

The woman was utterly, beautiful. This must have been Kílf or maybe my father in girl form. Okay, I take back the beautiful comment.

I looked down to the chest.

It was unlocked, and it swung open easily.

Inside the chest, there were four scrolls, two with an Omega and two with the S.P.Q.R., and a ring with a small emerald on it.

When I reached out to the ring, the energy reserves I received from it were enormous.

Only then did I realize that all three statues and the chest were studded with gems, and every single one of them was packed full of energy.

I slipped the ring into a pouch on my belt, and then started transferring energy from the statues into my belt. When my belt was full, I transferred energy into the pommels of Riptide and Adurna.

They reached their breaking point soon after.

"Geez, it seems like people have been storing energy in here for a million years," I said to myself.

I ran back out and startled my friends, by accident, of course.

"Percy? Is something wrong?" asked Arya.

"No, but I found this chest with some stuff in it, and some statues, packed full of energy. I filled all the gems on my things and there is still energy to spare in that room. I figured some of you could use it."

"Oromis?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, we'll need all the energy we can get."

I led my fellow Dragon Riders to the back room and let them start transferring energy into their things.

A couple minutes later, all their things had been filled.

"Percy, there's still a lot of energy in the chest. Do you want to take it to Oromis?" Murtagh asked me.

I thought for a moment. "No, leave it here. I'm sure people will need it later." We left the room and returned to Oromis and Glaedr.

"Are we going to continue on?"

"Yes, sorry we took so long," apologized Eragon.

_He can apologize all he wants, I'm not apologizing, we have been blessed this day._

_By whom?_

_My father and his brothers, _I answered.

_Is that where all the energy came from?_

I thought for a moment, while still continuing to walk behind the others. _I have no doubt. Thank you, father._ After thinking some more, I told my dragon, _you know, I think I'm going to start going by Perseus Kingkiller Poseidonson. It's sounds cool, doesn't it?_

_Yes, it does have a nice ring to it._

We finally reach the end of the downward slope.

The walls shot outwards and the ceiling rose to extreme heights.

We walked towards a metal statue, with rubies as eyes.

Just then, the rubies started glowing and the statue stood up.

_An automaton!_

Suddenly, a thousand mental spears lodged themselves in my mind, and hundreds of minds accessed my memories and started shifting through all my thoughts.

The presences removed themselves from my mind after piecing it back together.

_Our apologies, Dragon Riders. We had to make sure it was you and not one of Galbatorix's minions._

We looked around; there were hundreds of alcoves around the cavern, all the Eldunarí or eggs.

_Alexō! Look eggs! The race of dragons isn't extinct!_

_Wow! There are hundreds of them!_

We directed our attention back to the Eldunarí that had talked to us.

_Take us with you as you confront Galbatorix, _said an older one, named Umaroth.

Glaedr is the one to respond. _We will Umaroth. We'll need your help._

_I must warn you though._

_What? _Glaedr said.

_Once we pass through the entry to the Rock, we will forget about everything in this cave,_ Umaroth warned.

What? _Why? _asked Saphira.

_To keep it a secret from Galbatorix._ After much arguing and debate, we all joined minds and cast a spell to transfer the Eldunarí into a little 'locker' in a different dimension.

We all left the cave, and left all the… what were we doing inside a rock anyway? Oh well, we need to leave and face Galbatorix.

We rushed back to camp and packed our things.

We were in the air first thing the following morning.

**A/N: That was a bit of a long chapter for me.. Oh well! I had fun writing it! Thanks for all your kind reviews and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: The gang arrives in Uru'baen and the final battle begins, but don't fret. A whole new chapter in this story is about to begin.**

**Signing off,**

**~acquiringwriter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. I can't believe I'm already on chapter 7 and I'm nowhere near being done with the story! [Haven't even hit the middle, really]**

**Oh well, thank you for the info **_**Evil Unicorn Overlord**_**, and for the compliment **_**AeonFirebrand**_**, and **_**Son of the Universe**_**.**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

_Percy's POV – Over the Spine_

We were close.

We were close to Uru'baen.

And, we were close to Galbatorix.

The energy and Eldunarí we received on Vroengard will help us, but it will depend on whether or not we are ready.

I'm ready. Although, afterwards, I don't think I'll ever want to fight in a war again. I had just gotten out of the war with Kronos, which took five years of my life, and thrust into this war, but my presence here seemed to change things greatly.

The Varden was no longer unfairly outmatched. It had four Riders on its side, were as the Empire only has one.

One very powerful Rider, albeit, but only one.

Oromis says that if we keep flying at this pace, we'll reach Uru'baen within two hours.

Then we'll let our dragons rest and wait for the rest of the Varden, dwarves, and elves to get here, then we'll attack.

**/^\**

It was as Oromis had said; we arrived a little before the second hour.

To our surprise, the Varden and Dwarves were already there, waiting for us, and the elves were only half a day's march to our location.

I slipped out Alexō after he landed, and he and the other dragons walked away to rest.

I was pretty tired myself.

"Oromis-"

"Yes, Percy you can sleep."

I thanked my teacher and found an open cot.

My dreams were blissfully uneventful.

**/^\**

I was awoken by someone yelling, "Elves! Elves! The elves have arrived!"

I shook the sleep from my brain and stated putting on my armor.

First the chain mail that goes under the armor, then the green greaves and shin guards, and finally my green chest plate.

Everything had been molded to match Alexō's scales, in color and in looks. I looked like a small two-legged dragon-human hybrid.

Then I strapped my belt around my waist, and hung my two swords on either side. Riptide on my left hip, and Adurna on my right.

I slipped the ring I found in the chest yesterday on the pointer finger on my left hand.

I slung my shield over my back.

When Alexō saw me, he said, _you look like a two-legged version of me. But it will protect you, probably more so than Eragon's armor._

_I don't even need all of this. I can go into a battle with only a chest plate on and live._

_How so?_

_A couple months ago, I killed an old King that was trying to retake the throne. His name was Kronos. But I wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't become nearly invincible. There's a tiny spot in the small of my back, and that's the only place on me that's vulnerable. Swords and arrows just bounce off of me anywhere else._

_Really?_

_Really, it's true. Saved my life a million times. If not more._

Alexō was kind of in awe about my Curse of Achilles.

I looked out at the giant mass of the elven army that was approaching.

Alexō spoke again. _Can I try it?_

_Try to what? Get what I have?_

_No, I want to see if it bounces off of you._

_Okay go ahead._ He flicked a claw at an exposed section of my arm; the claw touched it and bounced off, just like I said it would.

_That is just weird. It's unnatural for people to be so invincible._

_I know, I don't like t either, but it will probably come in handy in the battle with Galbatorix._

Alexō seemed to agree. _True._

We were quiet the rest of the time until the elves stopped marching in front of us.

Queen Islanzadí strode up to my fellow Dragon Riders and myself.

We exchanged the formal elf greeting and we led her to Nasuada.

They talked for a few hours and then Nasuada said the words.

"Get in position!" That means we're going to fight the King! Finally.

All the Riders got in position and flew out towards the citadel in the center of the city.

It took us less than ten minutes to find his throne room.

A young man with sharp features and wonderful clothes sat upon a throne wit a golden crown upon his head.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." His voice was deep, and smooth. It was like listening to a deeper version of my father's voice.

A black curtain shifted in a breeze behind Galbatorix.

Wait, that's not a curtain! That's Shruikan! The dragon was much larger than he was supposed to be.

I saw a part of his neck, and it was the same size as Alexō's broad shoulders. I saw a part of his wing, and it was ten times larger than Glaedr's wings.

This dragon was massive.

Oromis and Glaedr launched themselves and Galbatorix.

He flicked his hand to the left and Shruikan stood, snapping at the senior Dragon Riders like they were flies.

Glaedr breathed fire at Shruikan, and he launched himself high into the air, breaking the ceiling and taking the fight outside.

Glaedr and Shruikan swung around and around each other extremely fast, the former trying to get to an open spot on his larger foe.

But alas, his tries were a failure, as Shruikan hit Glaedr in his underbelly, a spike pierced through his belly and out through his back.

Then in one swift motion, Shruikan bobbed his head and swallowed Oromis whole.

"**No!**" I put as much energy behind my words as I could, and everything around me was blown back, including Galbatorix.

Glaedr spun out of the air and slammed into the ground.

He craned his neck and in less the a couple second, a large golden stone was gorged from his throat and onto the ground.

His Eldunarí.

I unsheathed both my swords, Adurna and Riptide, and attacked Galbatorix.

A white blade appeared in his hand, and blocked both my downward strikes.

"You'll have to do better than that, weakling."

I shoved him back and spun, swinging Adurna in a wide circle from the left, as I brought Riptide down in a chance to catch him off-guard. He blocked my side attack and his wards stopped the attack from Riptide.

He lunged forward, but I sidestepped and kicked him in the back.

He rolled and turned to face me.

He assumed a defensive position and started walking towards me.

I held my swords in front of me, and started running towards him. I jumped in the air and brought my swords down, clanging with his sword above his head.

I landed behind him.

Before I could react, he shoved his elbow back, slamming it into my nose.

I was knocked to the ground, letting me see the air above me.

The dragons and Arya were fighting the demon Shruikan.

I leapt to my feet and faced off with the evil King again.

I struck at him again and again.

We fought for a long while, until I started getting clumsy.

He kicked the hand that held Riptide, and it flew behind me. Then he shouted something, and I was knocked backwards.

I laid on the floor, groaning, and panting for breath. When I looked at Galbatorix, He was fighting Eragon and Murtagh, and he was _sweating_.

I smiled to myself. I, a young and inexperienced Dragon Rider, had made a more than hundred year old Dragon Rider sweat.

I rolled over and drew some energy from the emerald on the pommel of Adurna.

New energy surged through my veins.

I was about to get up when I heard Galbatorix yell something, probably in the ancient language, but I had absolutely _no_ idea what he had said.

Everything stopped. Eragon and Murtagh had stopped mid-swing. I had been stopped while pushing myself up from the floor.

Arya and all the dragons, including Shruikan, were stuck in mid-air.

"Ah, you fools. I will win; I cannot lose. I am unstoppable! I have the true name of the ancient language! I can control magic like no other!"

_Now._ Everyone seemed to have head it, and everyone seemed to know what it meant.

I made my thoughts into a spear, which I threw at Galbatorix's mind.

It bounced off at first, but as I looked around, I found a small foot hole near the bottom of his defenses. I shoved the spear into the wall, and like I predicted, his defenses came crumbling down.

Everyone continued what they were doing. Eragon and Murtagh continued to fight Galbatorix hand-to-hand, and the dragons kept fighting overhead.

Galbatorix said something and Murtagh went flying backwards, unconscious.

I stood to my feet and attacked Galbatorix from the front beside Eragon.

I saw Riptide laying a few feet behind Galbatorix.

My distraction allowed Galbatorix to kick me in the chest, sending me back a few feet.

As I laid there, sprawled out on the floor, I saw Galbatorix overpower Eragon and send him to the floor, with his sword held over his head.

I felt Eragon start a spell.

The Eldunarí started adding to the spell.

This was my chance. I sprung to my feet and raced towards Riptide.

I swooped it up front the ground and at the exact moment, the spell was cast, and Galbatorix clutched his head with his hands.

"Ahh! The pain! Make it stop!" Eragon and I catch each others gaze for a moment, and then we lunged at the same time.

Riptide, being in my left hand, entered Galbatorix's back and erupted through his chest, piercing his left lung. Adurna was a bit lower, entered his lower back at n upward angle, and went straight through his heart.

Brisingr erupted from Galbatorix's back, through the King's stomach.

I let the grip on my swords lessen.

A mighty roar rang out through the air. Shruikan had been distracted by his Rider's death, and that allowed the other dragons and Arya to kill the mighty beast.

The corpse of the giant beast fell from the sky and landed with a loud _thud_ and a strong vibration.

I pulled my swords out of Galbatorix's back while Eragon pulled his out of the evil King's front.

I caught Eragon's eyes.

"Would you like to do the honors, or should I?"

Eragon looked down spitefully at his enemy. "I'll do it." He raised Brisingr above his head and brought it down, cutting off Galbatorix's head.

The dragons landed on the other side of the throne room.

_He's dead, finally. _Alexō was silent for a moment. _Percy! The eggs!_

My expression brightened._ The eggs! Dragons aren't extinct!_

Alexō sent me pure joy over our link.

"He's dead. Thank the gods," I said.

"Yes, he's dead," Eragon agrees. I hear the relief in his voice.

"Did you catch what the true name of the ancient language was?" I asked him.

"Yes, here." He says it twice, once to remove the forgetting spells on everyone in the room, and another to let us know what it was.

"Thank you, Eragon. Raising the Riders will be easier now," Arya says. She walks over and kisses him on the cheek. I notice the blood that rushed to his cheeks.

"Thurra," I whisper, and Glaedr's Eldunarí is not longer covered in saliva. I pick it up and carry it out with us.

**/^\**

After the battle, Nasuada was crowned High Queen, and many feasted on the meat of the finest cows in the land, but I didn't. I was disgusted at the thought of eating something that had been alive.

So I had finer fruits and vegetables. I even tasted some mead.

"Wow, this is really good!" I took another swig.

I was honestly happy here in Alagaësia. Yea, I missed Annabeth and Grover, but here I wasn't being hunted every second of every day. I could just live, or fly with my dragon.

If the gods decided that I had to come back to Earth, I would severely miss Arya, Eragon, and Murtagh.

The night wore on, but the most spectacular event was yet to occur.

As Murtagh and I stood before Queen Islanzadí, a bright light shone to our left.

Many people screamed and ran, but I covered my eyes, and waited for the light to subside.

In its place, was the same thin Zeus-look-alike.

"Perseus, I am Gûntera. It was I who created the elves, and as a gift for dispatching that Galbatorix, I wish to present a present to each of you. The gift of being _true_ elves." He walked towards me, his stride long and fast, but his footsteps light.

He touched my forehead with his forefinger, and then a blinding light shone and searing pain shot through my body.

I fell to the ground, with my eyes clamped shut, and let the blackness take me.

**/^\**

When I awoke, I was not in the Varden camp, or anywhere near it. I still had my armor and swords equipped and on my person, so if I was going to be attacked, I would be able to protect myself.

I stood swiftly.

I felt good; better, stronger than I had in a long time, but I also felt exposed, raw.

I felt like a thousand volts of energy were surging through my body.

I looked down at my hands, even scratch, scar or blemish had disappeared, leaving my skin unmarked.

I looked around; Alexō laid snoozing a few feet away.

A chest was at my feet.

When I opened it, it had all of my things from my time with the Varden and the elves.

_Alexō?_ I prodded his mind with my own, until he had awoken.

_Yes, small friend?_

_We're not with the Varden. Or anywhere…._ That's when I saw it, the red and green of the strawberry fields, _even in Alagaësia._

**A/N: And that wraps up CH7! What'd you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**How many of you were upset at the cliffhanger I left last chapter?**

_**I own neither IC nor PJO.**_

**Oh well, here's CH8.**

_Percy's POV – Camp Half-Blood_

_Alexō! Get up now! We could be in trouble!_ If they saw Alexō, they would probably attack him in an instant.

_I'm up! Why would we be in trouble?_

_We're in my homeworld. We're in Manhattan. The people here, they're dangerous Alexō. I need you to fly far away from this place for a moment, but don't get to far that I can't send you my thoughts._

_Okay. If anyone hurts you, I'll rip them from head to toe!_

I smiled. _I know you will Alexō._ I heard the sounds of shifting armor. And then I saw a group of demigods come over a hill. _Go!_

Alexō roared (mainly to the people trying to kill him) and took off, putting as much distance between us as we could and still talk.

Annabeth was at the head of the group.

"Percy!" she yelled and started running towards me, but she stopped when she was about a yard away.

"Percy, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your face, its all weird looking." She turned around. "Do we have any Aphrodite campers with us?" A young girl in the back perked up.

"Here!"

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Yea-"

"Pass it up," Annabeth commanded. The young girl passed her mirror to Annabeth, who passed it to me.

As I looked in the mirror, I gasped. **[**_**Warning! Next part taken from Eldest and changed!]**_

My face was now as smooth and angled as an elf's, with pointed ears tapered like theirs and eyes slanted like theirs.

My skin was without scars or blemishes and seemed to give off a faint glow, as if sheen with magic. I was a bit taller, and my tan skin had been removed of all the scars I had received throughout my life.

_I look like an elf. Wait, Gûntera. He said he was giving me the gift of being a true elf. _A pang of sadness hit me. _I'm no longer human. There's no shred of humanity left him me. I'm a complete elf._ My sadness was washed away. _But now, I'm stronger than humans, I'm faster and I'm better than them at magic. This couldn't be a better gift._

"Percy?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"What happened to you?"

I lowered the mirror and looked around. I could see farther than I could before. I could smell Annabeth's Coconut lotion on her skin, and I could hear the other demigods breathing. "It's better if we talk about this in private with Chiron."

"Okay." Annabeth watched as I hefted the heavy chest with one arm and placed it on my shoulder with ease. I could feel exactly how many lines and cracks there were in the wood. "Something has definitely happened to you." She turned around and stated walking towards the Big House.

We reached the Big House soon, but not without people looking at me weirdly.

Chiron greeted us in the threshold.

"Percy! How nice it is to see you again. I was beginning to think you had died," he said. When he saw how I looked, he looked shocked, but his face soon because a mask of indifference.

"Hey, Chiron can we go into the house now? I don't want to be out here with all these people looking at me weirdly."

"Of course," he said. He wheeled himself into the kitchen and parked at the table.

"Now, tell us everything."

I set the chest down and rubbed my shoulder. Resting the chest on my shoulder shouldn't have hurt, but it did for some reason.

"You seem to have gotten stronger."

"I've changed in many ways. But before I tell you anything, swear on the River Styx that you will not tell a word to anyone else unless I say so." They both did so.

I quickly cast a spell to shield us from listeners.

"What did you just do, Percy? What language were you speaking?" Annabeth asked.

I pulled off the glove on my right hand, showing them my gedwëy ignasia.

"What is that?"

"It is called a gedwëy ignasia. It shows that I am a… well… I'm a Dragon Rider." I told them everything, excluding the Eldunarí, from me waking up in Alagaësia to Alexō hatching for me, to me going to Ellesméra to killing Galbatorix.

"That's quite an adventure, Percy," Annabeth says.

"Please, Annabeth, call me Perseus." Annabeth was shocked that I wanted to be called that.

"And Percy, why do you look weird?"

"What do I look like Annabeth? You read, you should know."

She thought for a moment. "An elf. So you went to some magical land, got a dragon to hatch for you, learned to speak some magical language, killed an evil king, and then got turned into an elf? How am I supposed to believe this, _Perseus_? Don't talk to me again." She wiped the tears from her face and stomped outside, crying the whole way.

I looked back at my mentor.

"You believe me don't you?"

"Yes, Perseus, I believe you."

"May I call my dragon?" I released the listening ward from my grasps.

"You may call this dragon named Alexō."

_Alexō. I believe it's safe to come now. Land in front of the Big House._

_Okay. I'm on my way._

Less the a minute passed until he touched down in front of me, on the grass in front of the Big House. A light vibration was sent through the ground. I ran up to him and hugged his snout.

_I missed you._ I told him.

_I missed you too,_ we stayed in our mental embrace, just enjoying the feeling of our thoughts being so close.

"Dragon! Attack!" I snapped out of my embrace with my dragon and drew Adurna.

"Back!" I yelled. I stepped in front of the son of Ares with Adurna held in front of me.

"What are you doing? That's a dragon! It'll kill you!" yelled the teenager.

Alexō growled at him. "Don't touch my dragon! Or else I'll let him go at it with you."

The son of Ares sheathed his sword and walked away slowly.

"So your story was true, Perseus. A nice dragon, if I say so myself." Chiron reached out to feel Alexō's scales, but Alexō snarled at him, so he stopped.

_Alexō! Don't be so mean!_

_It's not my fault this place has a bunch of weird people in it._

"What are you going to do now, Perc- Perseus?"

"I don't know, I'll probably just continue my research on magic, maybe try to form an Order here."

Chiron nodded. I walked back in and grabbed the chest again, and then Alexō and I walked to my cabin. It was just as I had left it.

_You want to stick your head near the door so you can see what I'm doing?_

_Sure._ I put the chest near my bed and unpacked my things.

I placed the scrolls under my pillow and I take off my armor. I hung it next to the armor I fought in during the Battle for Manhattan, as we demigods liked to call it.

As I was polishing my swords, I heard a roar from Alexō. I rushed outside with Adurna in hand. The green blade glistened dangerously.

"Wait happened here?" There was a gash on Alexō's leg, which was bleeding a little bit. There were several demigods with weapons drawn standing around.

"Nothing, you dragon tried to kill us," one said.

_NO! I didn't! They lie!_ My dragon yelled.

Resorting to magic, I said, "_Thorta du ilumëo!_"

"I cut your dragon's leg," a son of Ares said.

I ended the spell. I was furious with this demigod. Before I could do anything, a bright golden light shone between my dragon and I and the crowd of demigods before us.

When the light subsided, Zeus stood in front of us.

Everyone bowed, except Alexō.

"I would bow dragon," Zeus said.

As Alexō started to snarl, I yelled, "Don't talk to my dragon like that!"

"Ah, Perseus, you made it back safely. But I'm still King of the gods, and I still have dominion of over, so order your dragon to back down."

"Tell him yourself, he can talk you know. He's not a stupid beast."

Zeus looked at Alexō.

"Dragon, back down." Alexō continued to snarl so I said, _Alexō, back down. We're not powerful enough to confront him and win._ Alexō backed down. Zeus started to say something, but he thought better of it and kept quiet.

"It would be in your best favor to keep away from Percy's-"

"Perseus," I corrected.

"From Perseus' dragon from now on. Anyone who disobeys this rule will be subject to punishment by me. Clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good, you may be dismissed." Everyone left.

Zeus turned to me. "Gûntera might like you, but I don't." And he left.

**/^\**

The next few days passed without any more attacks, thankfully.

But instead of attacking my dragon with swords, Clarisse attacked me with words.

"Why don't you eat meat, loser? You can't live forever on fruits and vegetables," she said.

"Leave me alone, Clarisse."

"No, not until you eat some meat like a real man, or are you too much of a wussy for that?" she taunted, leaning over my table, looking at me.

"I already told you, Clarisse, if you had gone through what I went through, you wouldn't be eating meat either."

"Yes I would. You're just too much of a wimp to eat meat like a human. Oh that's right, you're not human anymore! Supposedly you're an elf now!"

My anger was rising, but I tried to keep it under control, to keep from hurting someone.

She pushed me out of my seat and onto the ground.

"You did _not_ just do that," I warned.

"I did, and what are you going to do about it?" she taunted once more.

I stood to my feet, the sides of my vision singed red.

She started to say something else, probably another insult, but I cut her off saying, "_Waíse hljödhr!"_ Her voice failed her. She started to punch me, but I yelled, "_Thrautha!_" She flew backwards and landed on her butt. I let her speak again.

"What'd you do to me, Prissy?"

"I'd shut up unless you want to be hurt even more!"

"Bring it on, loser!" I reached out with my mind and sent spears of thought into her unprotected mind.

She fell to the ground, grasping her head. "Ahh! Stop it!"

"Say you're sorry!" I commanded. Tears were squeezed out of her clenched eyelids.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just make it stop!" I released the pressure from her mind.

"_Slytha_," I whispered, and she dropped to the ground, asleep, and promptly started snoring.

I finished my dinner and walked away.

**A/N: Ah, conflict. I liked writing that last part. I don't know why though :), oh well. That was chapter eight, the first section with Percy, or **_**Perseus**_** back on Earth, but don't fret the IC characters won't be disappearing any time soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. Wow, I am just blowing through these chapters.**

_Percy's POV – Camp Half-Blood_

When I arrived back at my cabin, I called my dragon.

_Alexō, please come here._

_On my way._

He arrived less than thirty seconds later, _what's wrong?_ He asked.

_I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer._ I pulled the saddle out from under my bed and strapped it on Alexō.

_Where will we go?_

_Anywhere but here._ I put on my armor, strapped on my belt, strapped on my swords, and slipped the shield on my arm.

When I had packed all my clothes, I grabbed the scrolls and placed them in a saddlebag.

I slipped on ring on my left and slipped my leather gloves on over my hands.

I looked around the cabin for anything I might have forgotten.

I couldn't think of anything else, so I wrote a quick note that said I was leaving, never to return.

I put my old demigod armor in an empty saddlebag. I grabbed my Minotaur horn from the wall and stuffed it in a bag too.

_Okay, do you think you'll be able to fly?_ I asked Alexō, referring to the weight of all the items on his back.

_Yea, it's not that heavy. Now jump upon my back and let us leave this wretched place!_

_I agree, lets leave!_ He shot into the sky and angled himself southward.

_Let's settle in a mountain range somewhere._

_Okay, I'll start looking._

_It's no use; you won't find anything anywhere near here. We'll have to travel for at least a day before we can even see mountains._

_Okay, then let's fly._ I tightened the leg straps and grabbed a hold of a spike to stable myself as my dragon flapped his wings harder, flying as fast as he can. And soon, without anyone knowing it, we were off like bats in the night.

**/^\**

We must have traveled three hundred miles that night and the following day.

Alexō just had me feed him energy from the ring to keep him going.

As it kept him running, it did not fill his stomach, so we stopped every six hours to eat a quick meal, then started again.

We passed over the Appalachian Mountain range, and then Alexō turned and started going west, towards the Rocky Mountains in Colorado.

We were making great time, and I was sure we'd get there in a little over a day.

**/^\**

I was right; we reached the Rocky Mountains in a little over a day and a couple hours. We found a spot that was well secluded, had a lot of trees and was far from civilization.

It was a little spot inside the valley of two mountains, where people were forbidden to fly or drive, as it is too dangerous.

There was a light snow on the ground where Alexō landed.

He was panting hard.

_Alexō, rest. I'll get some defenses up and running._

_But-_

_No, rest. You need it. Thanks for pushing yourself so hard._ My dragon relented and laid down, falling to sleep soon after.

I walked around and put up a 10-mile radius of wards.

They were mainly wards to let me know if anyone or anything was approaching, and to change their minds if they get to close.

It was mainly to keep monsters out.

I have to deal with monsters now that I'm back on Earth.

When all defenses were up and running, I picked spot to sing my home.

I began to sing, accessing my magic and working through the night.

**/^\**

My house was a third of the way done.

I had sung the house up above the ground, so if anything did get past my defenses, I would be too high up for them to do anything quickly.

The stairs up to the loft and the floors where done.

I included a spot for Alexō to take off and land, as well as a bed for him.

I started on the walls, but I was only able to make the outside walls and none of the walls in the interior.

When Alexō woke, after dawn, he saw me slumped over against a tree.

_Perseus! What happened? _He asked, not noticing the stairs leading up to the loft above.

_Huh? What? Oh, sorry Alexō. I was up singing our house last night._

_What hou-_ he looked up, _oh, that house. I thought Arya said it took weeks to properly sing a house?_

_It does, I'm just singing the bare model. Once we're settled in that, then I'll start accessorizing._

_Okay, did we bring any faelnirv?_

_Yea, but I want to save it. I'll just take a nap. You could probably use another one too._

He opened a wing, and allowed me to snuggle up against his warm scales.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Annabeth's POV – Camp Half-Blood_

It's been three days since Percy disappeared. I know I told him not to talk to me again, but I was being a jerk, and I'm sorry.

I actually really, _really_ like him, but he was just being so weird, you know? And he's changed so much, I'm not sure if he's really _my_ Percy.

When I went to his cabin the morning after the day he returned to apologize, I noticed he, and all his things were gone. There was a note on his old dresser, that said,

_Dear Reader,_

_If you have found this note, than I am probably over a hundred miles away by now. You'll never catch up to me so don't even try._

_I'm tired of people picking on me just because I don't eat meat, or I have pointed ears, or because my face is more tapered than anyone else's. I am not like you, and I never will be again._

_I am an elf. I will never be human again, and I will live much longer than any of you ever will._

_Goodbye,_

_Perseus Kingkiller Poseidonson_

The not eating meat statement especially took me. I had seen the exchange between Percy and Clarisse.

When I told Clarisse about it, she was immediately ashamed.

She might not like Percy, but he had earned his place as leader of Camp Half-Blood, and she knew that.

I had cried for almost three hours before Malcolm told me to consult Chiron about finding Percy.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, you'll have to ask the gods," Chiron said.

"May I go see them?"

"Yes, take Argus with you."

When I reached Olympus, the building was eerily calm.

I made it to the entrance of Olympus, and walked up to the Throne room.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I have come with a request," I said.

"What may that request be?" Poseidon asked me. He probably knew it had something to do with Percy.

"I ask that you give me enough information to find Percy."

Zeus looked up then tilted his head to the side slightly, as in if concentration.

"He has placed wards to keep me from determining his exact location, but it is somewhere within the Rocky Mountains," he expression grew soft. "Tell him Gûntera wishes the stars to shine over him and peace to live in his heart."

"I will," I promise.

I walked back to the van with a new mission in mind:

Find _my_ Percy.

_Percy's POV – Wood hideout – 3 days later_

I had finished my house, and I loved it.

It was still bare, but I can make most everything I need with either my hands or magic.

I had already built a table, a bookshelf, a weapons rack, a closet, a pantry, and a sink.

I just started to make bowls and plates out of clay, so I'm running out of clay on that.. Oh well, I got about six good plates and bowls from the clay I was able to scrape up.

I moved to put them away, but I realized I had no storage space.

So I began to sing into existence my cabinets, some drawers and other sorts of storage spaces.

I planned to make a bed for me to sleep on later today, but I'm just not feeling it.

_Alexō, why am I so- so, droopy today?_

_I do not know, maybe something's about to happen._ Right as he said that, I felt someone or something step over the western border of my camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is Chapter ten of The New Rider!**

**Thanks for all the hits.**

_Percy's POV – Rocky Mountains_

As soon as I felt something step over my border, I knew it wasn't human.

The ground started vibrating, and thundering footsteps could be heard.

I grabbed my Rider sword, Adurna, my shield, and I got ready for a fight if there was going to be one.

I smelled another dragon, and it didn't smell like Alexō.

A wonderful sapphire dragon emerged from the woods.

_Saphira?_

_Who's Saphira? My name is Virtha,_ said the dragon. The voice was clearly female.

I turned to Alexō, he was probably thinking the same thing I was.

_Hello, Virtha. My name is Perseus Kingkiller Poseidonson, and my dragon is Alexō._

_Hello, Rider. It has been long since this world has seen a Rider._

_This world had Riders before me?_ This was a new revelation for me.

_Yes, it used to be well known. My mother was the dragon of a Rider. Now people scorn the idea of riding on top of a dragon. They don't even know dragons exist. It has become very lonely for dragons._

I walked up to her and patted her nose. _I'm sorry. My dragon is lonely as well; maybe you two should get to know each other._

_That's a great idea._ My two dragons walked off side by side, and then laid down by the lake a couple miles away.

I could hear them talking in my mind, so I reduced my connection with Alexō and started putting the things I had built in my house.

When I noticed I didn't have a bed, I sung a frame and built a mattress from layered wool.

I put that all together and put a chest I had made next to it.

I put all my clothes in a dresser.

I hung my swords on the wall, and then hung my Rider armor next to the sword. I put my old armor in the chest. I pulled out the scrolls. The ones with the S.P.Q.R. and the Omega.

I set them in a drawer and closed it.

I would open them later.

**/^\**

It's been three weeks since Virtha walked into our base.

Her and Alexō have hit it off pretty well.

So well in fact, that he got her pregnant.

I wonder when she'll give birth to the eggs.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a roar of pain in the distance.

I raced up jumped off the ledge, falling almost a hundred feet to the bottom of the forest.

I softened my land by rolling and taking off in a dead-on sprint.

I found Alexō and Virtha by the lake, with Virtha on her back, and Alexō standing over her.

I started to walk closer, but Alexō screamed, and said, _No! Do not come any closer. She will attack if you do. She is putting all of her energy into protecting these eggs until they are birthed._

I watched in wait for almost an hour before a vibrant purple egg popped out.

Alexō caught it in his jaws and laid it on the ground.

Two eggs later, Virtha fell asleep.

There were three eggs in all, the purple one, a blue one, and a white one.

I picked the white egg up in my hands.

_Alexō, is it okay if I let this dragon become the dragon of a Rider?_

_Yes, but only that one. I want the others to hatch wild._

_Thank you, Alexō._

_My pleasure small friend._ I reached to my magic and worded the spell to cast the Rider spell on this white egg.

When the spell ended, I placed the egg under several covers to keep it warm.

Over the course of the next two weeks, the purple and blue eggs hatched, revealing the small dragons to the world.

_Perseus._

_Yes?_

_Now that Virtha and I have children, we'll need somewhere else. I don't want them tearing this place up._

_Okay, Alexō. I think I saw a cave over on the mountain._

_Thank you. _He said. The family of dragons made their way to the cave in the side of the mountain.

"Well, now I have nothing to do." Maybe I could work on archery. There's no one around so I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.

I sung a bow from a tree and made some arrows.

When I found a clearing and made some targets, I strung the bow.

I placed an arrow on the string and took aim.

It sailed through the air with hardly any hesitation.

And then it hit a tree, on the _other_ side of the field.

**/^\**

I kept practicing for another six hours, trying to get ten hits on the target.

I rejoiced when I hit ten.

_Yes! I actually hit it ten times! _I screamed the fact into every mind near me.

Something caught my attention. A scream.

It sounded like… Annabeth.

I swept the surroundings with my mind, surprised when I felt a human mind near my border.

A shiver ran up my spine when they stepped over it.

I ran back to my base at high speeds and stopped when I saw Annabeth crouched over the white egg.

"_Letta!" _Her hand stopped an inch away from the surface.

Her head snapped towards me.

"Perc- Perseus!"

I released the magic and she ran up to me.

She wrapped her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Um, Annabeth, how did you find me?"

"I had some help from the gods. Which reminds me, Zeus said that Gûntera wishes the stars to shine over you and peace to live in your heart," she paused for a moment. "Is that an elf thing?"

"Yes." I did the traditional elf greeting and held my fingers to the sky. Thunder rumbled.

She looked up, and saw my tree house.

"Did you build that?"

"No, I sang it."

"You _sang_ a house?"

"Yes, why destroy a tree when you can sing to it and it will help you?"

She stated to answer, but held her tongue.

"Are you really an elf now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm no longer human," I said wistfully.

"Did you keep the powers from your father?"

"Yes, but what do I use them for? I haven't had a single monster come through my borders, and I can't just fly with Alexō," I said.

"Why?"

"I might have been able to in Alagaësia, but not here. Zeus will strike me down. I could probably deflect it, considering how powerful I've gotten, but he'd never give up. He'll just keep attacking me every time I was in the air."

She looked at me glumly, "I'm sorry."

I waved her off, "I'm getting more powerful every day. If I wanted to, I could deflect his magic."

She looked back down to the white dragon egg. "It was true?" It was more of a statement. I nodded.

Her head whipped back towards me; she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percy! I didn't mean to push you away, please!" she lowered her voice, "Can we be friends again?"

"Of course we can." She gave me a hug.

When we separated, I showed her all kinds of things I could do with magic, most of which she thought impossible.

Later that night, she asked, "Do you think I'll be able to become a Dragon Rider?"

"Maybe," I answered, "The egg could hatch for you. But that's assuming I let you near it."

She looked hurt. "Do you not trust me?"

"I- I'm just wary. I don't think you're ready for that kind of thing. Poseidon knows I wasn't. Maybe if we had some scrolls or books about the Order, then you could study that and see if you have what it takes, but we don't so you can't d-" I was interrupted as Alexō poured his happiness through our link.

_Perseus! Virtha is pregnant again!_

_Goodness gracious, you two were busy! _I joked.

_Oh be quiet. I just wanted to let you know, so you'll be given one of our eggs._

_Well, I thank you, Alexō._

_You are most welcome._ I focused back on Annabeth. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She looked at me weird. "Why'd you just zone out right there?"

"Oh, I was talking to Alexō."

"Is he around?"

"No, he's a couple miles away. I miss him terribly, but he has a family to raise, so I'll let it slide."

"Whoa, he has a family?"

"Yeah, a wild dragon stumbled across our borders, and they had some kids. You know, the usual love-at-first sight thing," I joked.

She laughed. "Well, that's a bit weird."

"Yeah, he just learned that she's pregnant again, and I'm going to get one of the eggs."

"Cool, very cool." We sat in silence, just watching the crackling fire and listening to the wood burn.

Annabeth stayed with me for the next few days, and watched Virtha give birth to two eggs, a brown and green.

Alexō wanted the green, so I got the brown and cast the Rider spell on it. Now I have two eggs.

**/^\**

Annabeth and I were sparring when a blue and green vortex opened in the air and two huge bulks crashed through it, almost crushing Annabeth.

**A/N: And that's CH #10! Well, Annabeth found Percy's base and a weird vortex almost killed Annabeth… What came through the vortex? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back with chapter eleven.**

_Percy's POV – Rocky Mountains_

…two huge bulks crashed through and almost crushed Annabeth…

One was blue and was much larger than the smaller red one.

I saw two small figures on their backs, and it dawned on me, Eragon and Murtagh!

Annabeth screamed and ran to avoid them, but without need. Saphira and Thorn skid to a stop.

My fellow Riders jumped off their dragons and walked up to me.

"Perseus! Where hast thou been?" Eragon asked.

"I've been here, my friends. It's wonderful to see you again." I related to them all that had happened. I was so caught up with telling them what happened; I didn't notice Annabeth slip away.

I only figured it out when my wards alerted me that she touched the egg.

I raced back to the egg, hoping to get there before the dragon decided.

I felt a new presence in my mind, and I felt my wards disappear, meaning the egg had hatched.

I arrived just as Annabeth collapsed next to the clean white dragon.

I had directly told her not to touch the egg, and what does she do? She goes behind my back and touches the egg!

I guess I can't do anything about it now.

I placed her on my bed and placed the dragon next to her chest.

Saphira and Thorn flew off together to find Alexō and talk with him and his new family.

I walked down from my house and enjoyed an evening of talking with my old friends.

They informed me off many things, like how well their Order was doing.

**/^\**

Annabeth woke the next morning.

The small white dragon lying curled on her chest startled her, but when I told her she was a Dragon Rider, she almost feinted from joy.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

I lifted it up to see a dragon private. "Girl."

Annabeth continued to look at her. "She looks like a Light. Is there a word for light in your language? I don't want to name it Light."

"Naina," The room brightened. "Ugh," I canceled the spell. "The word is naina. Just make sure you're going to be able to keep from using magic every time you say the word." She nodded.

"Percy," she said.

"Yes?"

"Now I'm scared to go back to Camp Half-Blood. They might try to kill Naina."

"You could stay here. I have plenty of room here, and I could teach you."

She smiled. "That's a great idea."

**/^\**

It took me a week to sing her a house and all the things she needs to go in the house. I helped her transport her stuff from Camp to here.

_But_, now that we're done with that, and the dragon is bit bigger, I can start training her.

**/^\**

So, with Murtagh, Eragon, and I all training and helping her, Annabeth has caught on quickly. She's speaking the ancient language correctly, and she's learned how to both defend and initiate mental attacks.

Naina just learned how to fly, so she's been away all day learning how to fly better.

"Percy, when am I going to start using magic?" she asked.

"We can start now if you want…"

She sat up in excitement and stared at me.

"What?"

"Are we going to start?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Over the next three hours, I explained magic, how to use it, why it's used, and how _not_ to use it.

Later that night, Eragon came up to me.

"We've found something," he said.

"Who?"

"Murtagh and I, we found something big, as in, _dragon_ big."

"Did you find a Rider city?"

"Aye, we did."

I smiled. "We'll leave in the morning. We'll bring Annabeth with us. She'll need to see this. Thank you for informing me."

He nodded and walked off.

Well, I guess we're going on a field trip.

**A/N: Sorry! Short chapter… I couldn't really write anything else on this chapter.**

**Next chapter: Percy and the gang will go to this 'Rider City' and see what secrets it holds. Maybe it will hold scrolls, or swords, or Eldunarí! Nobody knows!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with the twelfth chapter of **_**The New Rider**_**.**

_Percy's POV – Rocky Mountains_

The next morning, Eragon led Annabeth and I to the city they had found.

"It was kind of like Vroengard. It was abandoned and desolate," Eragon told me.

"Were there any skeletons?"

"Thousands. You'll see better in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, we flew past a huge mountain, and my internal senses starts blaring.

We were here.

**/^\**

After we dismounted, Eragon led us through an out of the way entrance that opened up to the hollowed out mountain.

"Wow, this is huge!" I yelled. My shout echoed several times before dying down.

"Echo!" I laughed.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

I felt the heat in my cheeks. "Sorry," I replied.

I looked at Annabeth. Her blonde hair was put up in a ponytail and her dagger was strapped to her leg. She had little silver owl earrings hanging from her ears.

Annabeth was always cute, but now she was starting to look seriously _beautiful_. And with the white dragon, which was now almost ten feet taller than her, walking beside her, she looked regal.

I caught myself before I could think anything else. _Do I like Annabeth? No, she's only a friend. _Looking back at her, she really was my best friend, but I don't like her like that.

I looked away to see a _huge_ dragon in front of me.

Make that a huge dragon _skeleton_. Emphasis on huge.

I stopped in my tracks.

"See? Look around Perseus. You may not like what you see," Murtagh said.

I looked around slowly, taking in all the skeletons. The buildings were destroyed and crumbling, and there were hundreds of dead dragons.

I sunk to my knees, covering my mouth with my hands. "What happened here?" I whispered.

I could feel Alexō's distaste at the sight before us.

_This place is cursed. This is a place of great sorrow and pain. This is a graveyard,_ Saphira said to everyone.

"Perseus, there are good things-"

"This is _good_? How can you say that what has happened here is good?" I yelled.

"Calm yourself, I wasn't yet finished with my sentence," he paused. "As I was saying, there is more that you haven't seen. Good things."

"Where?"

"Follow us, Perseus."

Annabeth and I followed them through a burned down building.

They stopped and bent down to move a burnt rug to the side.

A latch lay beneath.

After it was opened, we walked down many, many flights of stairs.

The memory of the Rock of Kuthian flashed to the forefront of my mind.

We exited the stairwell to find a short tunnel leading to a bright room.

I entered the room cautiously.

It was like the Vault of Souls, but bigger.

The ceiling rose to extreme heights and the walls circled around, forming an oval.

Alcoves lined the walls; there was one in every possible place.

In the center of the room, another latch laid closed.

I looked around the room again, not believing my eyes.

"Eldunarí?" I asked.

"Yes, they're all mad. We haven't been able to make contact."

Annabeth didn't know what we were talking about. "What's an Eldunarí?"

"I'll tell you later."

A secluded part of a wall was darker than the rest.

I walked over and lit it up. Recognition flickered in my eyes.

"Eggs," I whispered. I could start the Order! My quick counting recorded more than fifty.

"Eragon! Eggs!"

He looked shocked. "What? I looked over here, there was nothing here!"

Annabeth mumbled something under her breath, but I knew what she said, _demigods._

I took a quick look around. "Okay, we'll transport the Eldunarí and eggs to my base, did you find anything else here?"

"Aye, but only a bunch of scrolls," Murtagh said.

"Where?"

"It was in the latch we passed over."

"Okay, I'll get those. You two start transferring the eggs."

They nodded and started transferring the eggs and Eldunarí to an invisible pocket.

I ran back to the latch that I had ignored and threw open the door.

A ladder sank down into the darkness. I spoke a quick light spell and descended the ladder.

It was a small room, with a bookshelf on one wall and a silver sword in the hands of a statue.

I gathered all the scrolls, which weren't many, in one arm, and picked the sheathed silver sword in my other hand.

I carefully climbed back up the ladder, into the room I was before.

"Annabeth, take this sword until we get back to the base."

Eragon and Murtagh came towards me, looking a bit pale.

Err… uh, _more_ pale.

"Okay, they're all moved. We just have to travel back to base and unload them." I nodded.

It took us about the same amount of time to get back that it took us to arrive.

When we got back, the sun was kissing the horizon.

"What did you want to do with the Eldunarí?"

"I was going to sing a building for them, so we can store them and the scrolls."

Eragon shook his head. "Nay, it's much too late for that now. We can do it in the morn, when Murtagh and I are well rested."

I nodded. He walked away to the rest of the night.

As I settled in for bed, Annabeth knocked on my threshold.

"Percy?"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow some of those scrolls to increase my knowledge of Dragon Riders and the such."

"Not yet, I haven't read through them and deemed them appropriate for you yet."

This seemed to anger her. "Appropriate for me? What do you think I am, a child?"

"Annabeth, I am merely saying that the scrolls might contain information that you aren't ready to handle yet. Information that might sway you like it did Galbatorix."

"Who is Galbatorix?"

"A young Rider that knew too much before he was ready."

"What happened to him?"

"He went mad and killed all the other Riders. Eragon and I killed him."

"Fine, but in the morning, will you continue to train me?"

"After Murtagh, Eragon, and I sing a building for the Eldun-" I paused, "After we sing a building."

"For those Eldunarí things? You still haven't told me what they are."

I thought for a moment, then sat up in my bed. "It is the dragon's heart of hearts." And laid back down, effectively closing the discussion. I reached out with my mind until I felt Naina's mind.

I talked with her, and when she told me that she had felt her heart of hearts, I made her promise in the ancient language not to tell Annabeth about it until she was ready.

And with that done, I fell asleep.

**/^\**

_I was in a dark cave, and the rocks around me had an evil look about them._

_I heard screams; I heard war cries; and, worst of all, I heard babies wailing._

_I felt many minds around me, then I heard the distinctive clang of two swords clashing together._

_I walked out of the cave, and saw the battle raging around Uru'baen. The familiar sight of several dragons flying over the city came to my attention._

"_Enjoying the view, Perseus? Didn't you enjoy that final battle, where you slew me where I stood?"_

_I turned and saw Galbatorix._

_His skin was pale, different from the confident tan that it had been before._

_Sweat covered his neck, and his hands shook slightly._

_His hair was soaked, and sticking to his face and neck._

_His eyes, that's what caught me._

_They were gold._

"_I've come back, Perseus. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm more powerful than you are now. The worlds shall be mine!"_

**/^\**

I awoke in a cold sweat.

It was just past dawn, which meant Eragon would be up.

I quickly dressed and exited my house.

I saw Eragon pacing back and forth, while Murtagh sat on the ground, clutching his head in his hands.

"This can't be. I killed him; I cut off his head, Murtagh! He can't be alive!"

Murtagh sighed. "It was probably just a dream, Brother." He turned my way. "Hello, Perseus."

"Eragon, what did you dream about?"

He looked at me with terror in his eyes. "Galbatorix has returned. And he's more powerful than ever, Perseus. We won't be able to beat him this time! He's probably already stolen a hatchling from our new Rider City, and its probably breathing fire already!"

I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him really hard. "Eragon, snap out of it!" The terror in his eyes dissipated.

"What happened?"

"Galbatorix has returned, and he is targeting Earth."


	13. Chapter 13

_Percy's POV – Rocky Mountains_

After Eragon had finally calmed down, again, we started singing a house for the Eldunarí.

It took us several days, but we finished it on time.

"Okay guys, get some rest, then all of us will unload the Eldunarí into the building, and after that, we should try healing their minds."

They both nodded at me, then left to find rest.

**/^\**

We met the next morning, and got to work unloading the eggs and Eldunarí into the building we had sung.

By the time we were halfway done, Eragon was more tired than I was, and he was using his Eldunarí, whereas I wasn't using any Eldunarí, or combining my power with Alexō's.

"How can you be more powerful than me? You've only been here for a couple months."

"I'm an Elven-godson. I'm more powerful than you. I'm sorry, Eragon."

"Oh, that's right. Gûntera changed you into a true elf." He wiped some sweat from his brow.

I wanted to do something. "Here, take some of my energy."

"Nay, I'll do no such thing."

I shrugged and kept working.

A couple hours later, I caught myself thinking of Arya; of her beautiful black hair, and her emerald green eyes.

"Percy? You there?" I shook my head and saw Annabeth standing next to me. "Oh, goodness, I thought you were a goner."

"Nope, I'm not a goner," I assured.

She smiled lovingly at me. _Does she like me? Ew, she's just a friend._

She walked away, still smiling.

We finished unloading the eggs and Eldunarí just a bit later.

Eragon and Murtagh went off to bed, leaving Annabeth and I sitting by the fire.

"So, Percy, have you read any of those scrolls yet?"

I sighed. I knew she wouldn't let this drop. "No, Annabeth, I haven't. We've been busy unloading the Eldunarí and eggs." That statement reminded me of the sword. "Do you still have that sword I gave you?"

She thought for a moment. "Yea, why?"

"I need to look at it. Could you get it for me?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

I ran my hand through my ever-growing hair until I felt the pointy tips of my ears.

I gave up immortality, and I got it anyway. Just my luck.

I heard Annabeth's footsteps and smelled her coconut lotion before I looked up to see her.

She held the sword in her hand.

I took it from her hands and looked it over.

It had a silver dragon scale design on the sheathe. The hilt was a simple, leather-wrapped hilt with a diamond on the pommel. The cross guard was simple, just two metals bars to catch an enemy blade.

The blade was of elven make, and was gleaming silver.

The light caught on different parts of the blade as I slid it out of the sheathe. There was a word from the ancient language

"A magnificent blade. It's of elven make, which is strange. I don't remember there ever being any elves on Earth. I'll have to ask Gûntera."

I looked past Annabeth.

A beautiful woman walked along the edge of the lake.

She had flowing black hair, and a wreath of olive leaves in her hair.

She turned her neck and looked at me. Her gleaming blue eyes caught mine. She smiled and walked away.

"Percy? Are you okay?" She looked behind her, but she didn't see anything.

I shook my head. "Yea, I just have to take a walk. I'll be back."

I got up, handed her the sword and started walking towards the woman. My hand was holding the hilt of Adurna with a white-knuckled grip.

I finally caught up with the woman.

"Hello, Perseus, my son."

What should I say? Mom or Dad?

"Hello, Kílf."

She turned around, holding a trident.

"I've waited a long time to see you," she said.

"Um, you have?"

"Yes, I've waited almost three hundred years."

"I've only been alive 17 years."

She smiled. "That's where you're mistaken." She reached for my forehead, like Prometheus had.

I back stepped out of her range. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you something. I want to show you your birth."

She reached forward again and touched my forehead.

Images flashed through my brain, and everything went dark.

**/^\**

_There was a beautiful woman lying on a table. Her face was constricted in pain and agony. There were doctors standing around her._

_She opened her eyes with a scream, and I saw her blue eyes, blue like the sea. They were lined with unshed tears._

"_We're losing him! We're losing him!" the doctors yelled._

"_We need to get that baby out now!"_

_Kílf let out another horrible scream, and then, silence._

_A new round of screams shot through the silence, followed by a babe's first cry._

_The doctor cleaned up the baby and handed it to Kílf._

"_Perseus. That is your name, child."_

_I finally got a look at the child. It had a black tuff of hair atop its head, and when it opened its eyes, they were blue, like its mother's._

"_My son," Kílf crooned._

_A man stood next to Kílf._

"_What are you going to do, sister? You know Gûntera will kill the child if he knew it is yours. You aren't even supposed to be-" the man said._

"_Helgrind, please. Gûntera would not dare touch my son. Not when he knows my son has both the power of me and my Greek counterpart."_

_Helgrind seemed shocked. "You mean, he is the _one_?"_

"_Yes, he will be the _One_. He will bring us together."_

"_But Gûntera-" he started._

"_Is not a problem," she countered. "It pains me to do so, but I must send him to America to save him. I foresee a day where he will return to help the Riders, but that is not for many years."_

_She tried to sit up in the bed, but Helgrind made her stay down. "No, you're not well, sister. You need to rest. What do you want me to do with the child?"_

"_Put him to sleep. Then when the time is right, send him to the woman Sally Jackson. She knows of Alagëasia. She will care for the boy and treat him as her own."_

_Helgrind nodded, his black mane of hair shaking._

_Kílf kissed her son once more and handed him to her brother._

_As he turned to leave, she said, "Brother."_

"_Yes, Kílf?"_

"_I want you to watch over him on Earth. But don't let Poseidon figure out that I told you. Poseidon will think Perseus is his son, especially since he is courting Sally."_

"_I will, sister." And he melted into the shadows._

_Kílf laid down her head on the pillow and cried._

_Another man, an elf entered the room._

"_Kílf, where is the child?" he said with an irritated strain in his voice._

"_He is gone, you will never find him, Gûntera."_

"_Does our brother even know who the boy's father is?"_

"_No, he doesn't. And neither will you!"_

"_Tell me who he is!" Gûntera commanded._

"_Never!" Kílf yelled._

_Gûntera yelled and stormed out of the room._

**/^\**

I came back to real life with a gasp.

I was back at the campfire, and Annabeth was sitting on the other side.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my head.

"You're awake," she noted.

"Yea, uh, how long was I out?"

"Almost ten minutes. You must have been having quite a dream, because you kept thrashing around. I was afraid to go to sleep in case you hurt yourself."

"I had a vision. Of my birth."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it just yet."

"Why? It can't be that bad, Percy," she insisted.

"Annabeth, I really don't want to talk about it. If I change my mind, I'll tell you, but not now. I need to mull it over."

My resistance seemed to upset her. "Okay. I'm here for you, you know that right?" I nodded. "Well, since you're up and about, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, sleep well."

I went to bed soon after, thinking one thought.

_My mom isn't my mother!_

**A/N: Well, that's an interesting twist. I thought it would be cool, so I added that. Did you like my chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Percy's POV – Rocky Mountains_

I awoke in the morning refreshed and energized.

I was mulling over what the vision had shown me.

I had to consult with my mother, I mean, Sally.

As I was strapping the last of my travel supplies for the trip to Manhattan, Annabeth saw me and walked over.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going away for a bit. Just continue training with Eragon and Murtagh, they'll know what to do." She nodded. "Also, when you see them, tell them that I said it was okay if they started trying to heal the Eldunarí."

"Will do."

I climbed up on Alexō's back.

"Percy," she called.

"Yes?"

"Be safe. Okay?"

"Don't worry, I will."

_Time to go? _Alexō asked.

_Yea, let's go._

I had Riptide in my pocket, and Adurna on my waist.

I looked down at my dragon.

His emerald scales reflected any light that landed on them, making him look like a shooting star in the bright sky.

_You seem more mature now, Alexō._

_Well, I had children. I've had to raise them and hunt for them._

_Do you wish you hadn't had children?_

_No, I love my children, but there certainly isn't a quiet moment anymore; not with them running around._

We shared a laugh. _And you've grown, Alexō._

_It's that spell they put on me when I was a hatchling. It hasn't worn off. I'm still growing faster than Saphira. I'll be her size in a couple months._

_Wow. Have you still been practicing your fire breathing?_

Pride entered his voice. _I have indeed; I can breathe fire up to half an hour now._

_That's good._

We talked the rest of the day, just enjoying the chance to talk with one another without interruption.

We reached Pennsylvania that night.

"Get some rest, buddy, we'll keep going in the morning."

He snorted his approval and fell asleep. I set up a quick fire and ate some dried fruits.

I practiced some magic, surprising myself when I felt how powerful I had gotten.

Disturbed, I laid down next to my dragon and fell asleep.

**/^\**

"…_.Perseus…." I looked around. I was in the cave again. The sharp edges looked sharper, and I smelled… what was that? It smelled like dragon._

"…_.Perseus…." the voice said again. The voice was raspy, like razor sharp knives scraping against a chalkboard._

_It sounded like Kronos, but it was worse._

"…_.Perseus…." It kept calling my name._

"_What? I'm here! Show yourself!" I yelled to the darkness._

_A figure stepped out. He was garbed in dark robes that were ripped in many places. He had greasy black hair that fell over his eyes._

_He looked up at me with glowing gold eyes._

_It was Galbatorix._

"_I'm more powerful than my previous state, Perseus Jackson. You will never defeat me again. You may have defeat me on Earth, and you may have defeated Galbatorix, but now that we are one, we shall destroy you!"_

_I felt an overwhelming sense of doom, then I realized that I was more powerful than they thought I was._

_I stood confidently._

"_Then come and get me, Kronos."_

"_We are coming, Perseus." A young gold dragon stepped out from behind him. "We are coming."_

**/^\**

I awoke in a cold sweat, something that was becoming common.

I ate a quick breakfast and practiced my sword fighting stances before I mounted Alexō again and we continued on our journey.

We reached New York around 9PM.

The city's lights were something Alexō was unaccustomed to, so we landed outside the city and I took a taxi into central New York.

When I arrived, Alexō asked my position and how far I was from Sally.

_I just arrived. I'll contact you in a moment._

I paid the driver and climbed the stairs to Sally's apartment.

I knocked three swift times.

She opened the door and saw me.

She looked me over.

"May I help you?"

_She doesn't even recognize me anymore, _I thought to myself.

"Mom, it's me. Percy."

Her eyes widened. "Percy?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mom, it's me." She pulled me into a hug. "We have a lot to discuss."

After I had relayed everything that had happened to me, including Alexō, Galbatorix, and my turning into an elf. She asked, "You're not human anymore?"

"No, I'm an elf. There's more though."

"What?"

"I met my real mother."

Her eyes widened even more and then she frantically said, "I was going to tell you Percy, but your first word was 'Mama,' and I knew I just couldn't. I love you like my own, Percy."

I sighed. "So you know who my real mother is?"

"Yes, she is Kílf."

"Yes, she is," I agreed. "And one more thing, Poseidon isn't even my dad."

"What, how?"

"It was someone else. I have no clue who he is. I am now Perseus, son of Kílf."

She wiped a stray tear. "How'd you find out? I mean, did she tell you, or did you figure it out yourself?"

"She showed me my birth. Gûntera tried to kill me, and now I'm his favorite Rider, other than the first Eragon." She nodded at my comment solemnly.

Then she spoke, "I wish I could tell you who your father was. But she swore me to secrecy."

I hugged her once more, said my goodbyes, and left.

Alexō and I had started back to my base.

**/^\**

We made it back in two days.

Annabeth had continued studying the ancient language with my two Rider friends.

"Eragon, most of the Eldunarí are recovering. There's only one more Eldunarí that I need you help with."

He took me to a rather large Eldunarí.

We both reached out with our minds until we felt its consciousness.

Sadness and misery filled my mind, coming from the Eldunarí. It was hard not to just sit there in the dragon's misery.

I fought through his misery and pinpointed the source.

Bit by bit, his broken mind was healing.

I pulled away, pleased with my work.

"That's the last of them. We healed them," Murtagh said, pleased.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter fourteen. Man, I am spoiling you guys. Four chapters in one week! I've been working ahead, so there's only about three more chapters left in this story!**

**Okay, I have some questions for you readers:**

**-Who do you think Percy's dad is?**

**-What will happen when Poseidon finds out Percy isn't his son?**

**-What will Percy do when/if he returns to Alagaësia?**


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter fifteen, wow. Thanks to everyone who reads this story. Okay, I want to know who **_**you**_** think Percy's dad is. Who knows, you might get it right.**

_Percy's POV_

After the minds of the Eldunarí had fully healed, we started talking to them.

They were wise beyond compare, and more powerful than we could ever had imagined.

Eragon told me, "These will be helpful to you, my friend. They will give you knowledge that probably no one else knows. But that means that these Eldunarí are dangerous to new Riders. You must learn everything they have first, and then decide whether or not to show it to new Riders."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I won't let anything like Galbatorix happen to my Order."

They nodded solemnly.

Everything was quiet for a moment, until I realized Annabeth wasn't around, and that was the reason.

"_Percy!"_ Her shout was filled with excitement.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I want to learn how to ride Naina," she said.

"Is she old enough yet?"

"Yes, she just said so."

I smiled. "Okay, let's get you a saddle."

Eragon and I worked on a saddle for her for a little bit, then we put it on the white dragon and got into the air.

Naina was pretty good for her first time, but she wasn't as good as Alexō was, which I frowned upon.

We all took turns practicing with Annabeth, and though she is new, her and her dragon caught on quickly.

When Annabeth felt that she could ride Naina comfortably, we all decided to search for more ruins.

**/^\**

We split up to cover more ground, or air, whatever.

Annabeth went with me while Eragon and Murtagh went together.

We were gliding across a plain when some motion caught my eye.

There were several hellhounds surrounding a man.

They were barking and snapping at him, but he was holding them off.

I pulled Alexō into a nosedive and headed for him.

We leveled out as I undid the straps holding my legs.

_Are you sure, Perseus?_

_Yes, I'm sure. Now!_ I stood up on the saddle as Alexō flipped over, allowing me to swing my sword as I fell.

Adurna disintegrated at least three of the hellhounds, and now they were focused on me.

The man saw his chance and yelled, "_Brisingr!_"

The remaining hellhounds burst into flames.

_That's_ when I finally got a good look at the man.

He had crimson hair…

…and maroon eyes.

He was a Shade.

The Shade laughed then said, "My thanks, son of Kílf. And now you shall die."

I mean, seriously? Who tells someone that they are going to kill them?

I started backing up, I had heard how powerful Shades are.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I'm just going to leave now." I kept backing away, Adurna in my hand.

"You think you can just leave me, Rider? No, I'll kill you and then I'll feast on your bones."

I grimaced, looks like I wasn't gonna get away without a fight.

I hefted my sword and took a defense stance.

The Shade charged, his crimson hair billowing behind him.

His maroon eyes shined with unparalleled hatred.

He swung his sword wildly, leaving his side defenseless.

I lunged forward with Adurna, and caught him in the side.

He howled in rage and pain.

"You will die for that, Rider of the Green Dragon." We walked in circles, waiting for the other to strike.

My patience wore thin, and I thrusted forward, but I twisted at the last moment, bringing my sword under his, and hit the hilt.

His sword clanged out of his hand.

He looked surprised that I had disarmed him, looking between his sword and me.

When his eyes landed on me again, they were glowing with unspoken power and hatred.

He lunged, his hands blaring with red fire. I rolled to the side, effectively avoiding his strike. He stumbled then fell flat on his face in the dirt.

I stepped over him and stabbed him through the heart.

His skin became transparent and a little red orb burst through his skin, flying so high that it could no longer be seen.

It was then that I noticed my pain.

I looked down at my arm to see the red blood pouring down.

"Percy! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, Annabeth," I assured. "_Waíse heill_," I whispered. The cut closed up.

Alexō landed behind me. _Is everything all right, small friend? I sense you are surprised and distressed._

_It's gone, Alexō._

_What is?_

_My curse._

_Shouldn't that be a good thing? _He asked.

_No, now I'm vulnerable. My skin isn't invulnerable anymore._

_Wait? Your iron-skin is no longer there?_

_No, it's gone, Alexō. _I felt surprise emanate from our bond. I reassured him that I would be fine.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"The Curse of Achilles is gone."

**/^\**

We met back up with Eragon and Murtagh at the base.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Nay, we didn't find a single thing," Murtagh said with finality.

Annabeth and I exchanged a look. "We did. We found something that you two should know."

Eragon turned his attention back to us. "What? What did you find?"

I paused. "I- We found a Shade. And I killed it."

"You killed a Shade? By yourself?" Eragon mumbled something under his breath.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked them.

"No, what?" Murtagh said.

"It means," I said, "Earth and Alagaësia are more alike than we had previously thought possible."

**END of BOOK 1**

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you are mad at me for removing Poseidon as Percy's **_**father**_**, but I have reasons, and Poseidon will continue to be Percy's **_**dad**_**. Father and Dad are 2 completely different things. Trust me, I know [personal experience, don't ask].**

**Aside from that, this is the last chapter in **_**The New Rider**_**!**

**I have had a wonderful time writing this story, and seeing all the feedback that you gave me, it spurred me on to finish the story.**

**I am making a sequel to this, so PJO and IC **_**will**_** mix again.**

**I think the title for the sequel is going to be called, '**_**Similarities'**_** so look out for that.**

**SPOILER ALERT: I have chosen more people from PJO are going to become Dragon Riders, so, who do you suggest the most? I'll be putting a poll on my profile.**

**1-Nico**

**2-Thalia**

**3-Clarisse**

**4-Bianca**

**5-Travis/Conner**

**6-Silena**

**7-Beckendorf**

**8-Reyna**

**9-Jason**

**10-Hazel**

**11-Frank**

**12-Tyson**

**13-Piper**

**14-Leo**

**15-Drew**

**16-Roran**

**17-Orik**

**18-Katrina**

**19-Nasuada**

**20-Sloan**

**We'll see who gets to become Dragon Riders.**

**Please Review!**

**P.S. When you review, say what color dragon you want which person to have. Thanks :)**


End file.
